


First love

by Bereee



Series: Threesome Trilogy [1]
Category: My Dear Loser: Edge of 17 (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF, นักเรียนพลังกิฟต์ | The Gifted (TV 2018) RPF, นักเรียนลับ บัญชีดำ | Blacklist (TV 2019) RPF, เขามาเชงเม้งข้างๆหลุมผมครับ | He's Coming to Me (TV) RPF
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Namon fans don't back off because of Ohm, Secret Crush, Surprising Ending, Threesome - M/M/M, it's so hard to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bereee/pseuds/Bereee
Summary: "I don't know why this is happening, but I only know that I feel so happy with you."Gently he put his hand on the other guy's cheek and started caressing it.His beloved exhaled and after a while he added: "I feel the same, but...what about him? I love him too."
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapit Kirdpan, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Nanon Korapit Kirdpan/Chimon Wachirawit Ruangwiwat
Series: Threesome Trilogy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899799
Comments: 18
Kudos: 50





	1. You got me up on cloud 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit 4/12/20: We will freaking get OhmNanon series!? My mind is so fucked... 
> 
> Nonetheless enjoy this story ❤️

Chimon was so happy to act in a series again and in addition again with some of his closest friends. There were Nanon and Ohm, who were like his family, but also Frank and Drake turned out to be cool buddies. Chimon didn’t know First that well at first, but soon all of the guys and also the girls got along perfectly.

“Hey Mon!” Nanon walked towards him and smiled. Chimon couldn’t help but smile back and fall into the other’s arms as he opened them for him.

“Hey.”

“So, you know your lines for today?” His friend asked and he nodded.

“Guuuuuys!!” They both turned around and saw Ohm running towards them. He wasn’t at the set for a few days now, since he had some appointments. “Glad to see you again, it feels like ages…”

“Don’t exaggerate man!” Nanon seemed bothered and Ohm pouted. “I don’t…I missed you badly. Especially Chimon because he is always nice to me compared to a certain someone!”

Chimon chuckled at the sight of his two friends bickering again. “It doesn’t matter now. Let’s get ready for the scene.”

So the day passed like any other and they went for dinner afterwards. Sometimes many people from the cast would go with them, so sometimes they ended up being 8 people, but today it was only them three. Chimon preferred being with Nanon and Ohm only, so he could be more himself.

“Chimon wasn’t it you who told me you wanted to play BL again?” Ohm asked him suddenly and Chimon was surprised.

“You want?” Nanon looked also surprised.

“Well I wouldn’t say no if I was offered a role. But I am fine with this series as well, _The Gifted_ was my ultimative favorite till now and it’s a straight series!”

Ohm turned to Nanon again. “See? He would do and I as well. It’s only you who didn’t yet. What stops you?”

“Nothing really…they didn’t offer anything yet that caught my interest.”

“Hhmm. Okay I believe you. I know you are okay with gay people…but it’s something else when it seems, you avoid playing such a character.”

“I honestly don’t.” Nanon seemed really annoyed now and Chimon wasn’t really sure what Ohm wanted to achieve with this. But he didn’t stop yet and continued: “So you wouldn’t mind when two male friends of yours would be dating?”

“I guess not. If they like each other then it’s fine for me.”

Ohm smiled, leaned back and seemed to have finished interrogating Nanon. Chimon eyed him from the side, still not sure what this all was about. Then he looked at Nanon who was as confused as he was, but also seemed a little sad.

“So tomorrow will be a free day. What are you guys doing?” Chimon tried to lighten up the mood or at least change topic.

“Glad you asked. I wanted to watch the new Avengers movie and thought why not together?”

Chimon nodded at Ohm’s propose and looked happily at Nanon, who wasn’t euphoric at all. Normally his best friend would jump around and talk with everyone about a new Marvel movie when it was about to air, but right now he just sighed.

“I am busy tomorrow, my sister needs help with her project, we fixed that date already for some time.”

Chimon felt so sorry for his friend and in his mind, it was clear that he and Ohm wouldn’t go to the cinema as the situation wasn’t ideal.

“Oh that’s bad. So, me and Chimon will need to shush about the movie so we won’t reveal too much.”

“Sure.” Nanon nodded but was visibly hurt.

“Ohm, we shouldn’t watch it without Nanon, let’s do something else.” Ohm looked at him and thought about it. Chimon tried to put on his sweetest face and so finally Ohm agreed.

“Okay! Let’s watch it another time all together. Soooo, Chi, what should we do instead?”

Chimon furrowed his brows after he hear Ohm calling him _Chi_ but pushed away the thought and considered about nice activities. “How about a short beach trip?”  
Ohm grinned and agreed. 

After the separated and went home, Chimon packed some staff and went to bed. 

This day was kind of weird if he thought about it. But he didn’t want to think so much again. It was enough that he worried his brain a few weeks ago when shooting started and Ohm suddenly was so close to him all the time. He thought hours and hours about what was going on and was glad things went to normal again after a while.

“My friends are so crazy…”

Chimon turned around in bed and tried to sleep, which was easier said than done.

The next morning, he and Ohm met in the city center where a private driver would take them to the beach. They would take the train, but it was just impossible to have a good time, when people recognized them everywhere. Additionally, both had no car license yet, but Chimon wanted to make it so badly to finally feel more independent.

So they were sitting in the backseat of the car and Chimon put his headphones on after some time. He didn’t know what to talk with Ohm now and wanted to sleep some more. 

Just as he closed his eyes, he received a message from Nanon and a sad looking bear sticker afterwards.

_Hey, I wish I could be with you…_

Chimon smiled at the message and looked at Ohm who was looking out of the window.

_Me too, but don’t worry, we are doing fine and will tell you everything tomorrow. ;)_

_Don’t have too much fun without me :’(_

_I would never dare to! Now go and help your sister! I will send you a picture when we arrive :)))_

Chimon couldn’t help but smile again at the GIFs his friend sent as answer.

“Who are you texting with?” Ohm asked and Chimon turned to him in surprise. He was so in his own world that he forgot where he was actually. “It’s only Nanon.”

“Why doesn’t he write into our group chat?”

“I don’t know…don’t mind him! We will arrive soon, what shall we do firstly?” Chimon was really looking forward to that day now because he hasn’t seen the beach for some time.  
“I will invite you to an early lunch.” Ohm smiled at him and put a hand on Chimon’s arm. “And don’t say no! I invited you to this trip, so I take care of all you need.”

Chimon gave his friend a thankful smile and was glad he could spend a whole day with this amazing guy.


	2. A little bit something good

“And then the kid smiled and gave it back to me!!” Ohm couldn’t stop laughing, while he was telling Chimon a funny story, about happened to him the other day. Also Chimon joined and laughed until he had tears in his eyes. He wasn’t sure, if he actually laughed about the story, but rather enjoyed Ohm feeling so happy about his own words.

After a while they calmed down and Ohm continued smiling. “Did you have a good day?”

Chimon nodded and let the day pass in his head. 

After they ate a little snack, as Ohm promised, they directly headed to the beach and made themselves comfortable in a little deserted area, where not that many people where sitting. Rather quickly Ohm got rid of his shirt, showing his well-trained body and Chimon tried not to look. Well it wouldn’t be shameful to do, since they were friends and checking out a friend was okay. Was it?

Chimon eventually undressed himself too, after Ohm nagged him about going to swim together. And they did. For at least two hours they played in the water together, laughed and enjoyed the beautiful weather.

Around afternoon, Ohm dragged him in a restaurant again to eat some proper food and ended paying again for both, despite Chimon’s protests. After that they sat once again at the beach, to see the sun slowly setting at the horizon. They would leave soon, since they would need some time to return home.

“That’s good.” Chimon looked at Ohm, who continued: “You know there is a reason I wanted to do something with you. Well actually it was just luck that Nanon wasn’t able to come…I planned on talking with you another time, but I want to seize that opportunity now.”

Chimon didn’t know what Ohm was referring to. He wanted to talk with him? About what? What was there that Nanon wasn’t to hear?

“Okay…”

Chimon looked at Ohm all the time, who on the other hand was looking straight ahead, seemingly looking for words. He observed the shadows on Ohm’s face that the setting sun placed there and couldn’t help but find his friend handsome. Well Ohm was…nobody could deny that.

“Chimon I wanted to ask you if-”

Suddenly he was interrupted by Chimon’s phone, which was ringing. “Oh shit, sorry!” Chimon quickly put it out of his pocket and saw that Nanon was calling. Chimon smiled as he read the name, but felt sorry that Ohm got interrupted.

“It’s Nanon. I will take the call, otherwise he might get worried or calls another ten times.”

“Okay.” Ohm looked a little sad, so Chimon decided to stay here and not walk out of hearing range. They wouldn’t talk about something secret anyway.

“Hello?”

_“Hey man!”_

“I hope this is important Nanon… We are still enjoying our last minutes at the beach before heading home.” Chimon didn’t want to sound pissed, but he couldn’t help.

 _“Sorry…I thought you were home already or at least on your way back…I wanted to ask you to stop by at my place and go through the scene for tomorrow.”_ Nanon was sounding sad and he made a little pause, before going on more happily: _“But never mind! We see each other tomorrow!”_

It sounded if Nanon was about to hang up. “Non, sorry! It’s fine that you called, and your offer is really sweet, but I won’t make it in time, sorry.”

_“I know. Well greetings to Ohm and have a good trip…”_

“Bye.” Chimon managed to say that, before he heard the peeping of a hung-up call.

“What did he want?” Ohm asked.

“Nothing really…” Chimon was in his thoughts. The behavior was a little weird, but he also felt guilty for being so harsh to his best friend at first. Tomorrow he should definitely explain himself again.

“So let’s go back to what you wanted to say. Sorry I will mute my phone now.”

Ohm checked the time and saw that they planned to meet the driver at the parking lot in 5 minutes.

“We need to go soon. I guess it’s not the right moment anymore…” Ohm sounded somehow sad.

“No! You tell me now. I see that it’s something afflicting you and you should talk with me.” Chimon put his hand on Ohm’s shoulder and the taller one looked at him, a smile creeping on his face.

“Okay…” He swallowed and then put a hand on Chimon’s. “What I wanted to say is that I like you. And not just as a friend. So I am here now to ask you if you maybe feel the same or at least give me a chance to hit on you.”

Chimon didn’t move and he felt his breathing stop for a moment. What was going on? Did one of his most handsome and cutest friends just confessed to him? Him, who wasn’t actually that attractive or cute…

“What?” Chimon managed to press out, despite his mouth feeling all dry.

“I like you.” Ohm then pulled away Chimon’s arm, which was still on his shoulder and place his own strong hand on Chimon’s cheek. Then Ohm looked at him intensely and he saw that he was studying his face. His expression must have be a total blank one, as his brain was equally blank.

“So, what do you say?” Ohm started caressing the other one’s cheek and slowly came closer.

If Chimon’s mind was empty a few seconds ago, now it was full of thoughts racing through his mind, but none was a clear one.

Listening to his feeling, he just nodded after a few moments and that was all Ohm needed and suddenly he had his lips on Chimon’s.

Chimon didn’t know how he was still alive. His heart was beating even faster than before and he felt a little wave of dizziness. Ohm was gently pressing their mouths together, nibbling at Chimon’s lower lip a few times. 

Chimon didn’t really know what he was doing. He shared some kisses in high school with girls he met at parties, but since he became famous, he couldn’t be so careless anymore. And beside kissing his onscreen partners, that was all. 

Plus, he didn’t kiss a boy in private before, but it felt really good. He liked the dominance he felt in the kiss and so he could enjoy and not do all the work. As he was thinking that, Ohm tried to find his way inside his mouth, starting to lick with his tongue over his still rather closed mouth. That was a little too much suddenly and Chimon felt his lungs lacking air.

Chimon slowly turned his head a little and pushed Ohm away. The letter had his eyes still closed and placed a last peck the corner of Chimon’s mouth.

As Ohm looked at him, Chimon smiled shyly.

“You okay?” Chimon eventually nodded and then Ohm started grinning like a sunshine. “Great!” Then Ohm turned again to sit straight and looked to the sun, which was only seconds from going under.

Chimon still didn’t fully realized what happened, but there was one thing he badly needed to make clear to Ohm. 

“Ohm? I…well thank you, I guess. But I-” Ohm still looked straight ahead not turning his head, but Chimon saw he was biting his lips.

“I can’t promise anything. I have to say that I don’t love you right now. I mean…you are my close friend and of course I love you! And you also are really handsome…but I need some time okay? But we can try it of course.” Chimon tried to sound positive. He did it on one hand for Ohm, but also needed some encouragement for himself.

“Okay. I understand that.” Ohm smiled gently. “Let’s go now. We are already ten minutes late.”

So they stood up and Chimon felt his legs being really weak. This whole conversation took a toll on him.

“Come on!” Ohm said and grabbed his hand. He tried to see if Chimon has something against him holding it, but Chimon didn’t and felt really happy to feel the warm and soft hand in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think so far about the story? I hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave some feedback in the comments <3


	3. Till you came down

Chimon felt his life changing. He never had a relationship before, especially no boyfriend, and so he was a little helpless at first, but soon he felt happier than he ever was.

Especially on the set, Ohm would bring him food and drinks and try to make his day a little better with little gestures. The emphasis was on ‘little’, because Chimon asked Ohm to keep their relationship rather silent. If somebody asked Chimon, he wouldn’t deny it of course, but they didn’t need to rub it under everyone’s nose.

“Chiiiiii!!” 

Chimon was late for their final shooting day and could slap himself, for taking a taxi. Well he was here now and found himself in a hug of Ohm who ran to him.

“You can kiss later, let’s get started!” It was First who said that and Ohm returned in the same playful, but still earnest way: “You are just jealous because you want to kiss me too.” All laughed and Chimon’s gaze found Nanon, who was sitting a little further away, apparently also waiting for them to start.

“So I will go to the makeup, see you shortly.” So he left his boyfriend and while walking past Nanon, he saw his best friend avoiding his gaze.

Chimon had no time and muse to think about that. He had to get physically and mentally ready for this intense day. Afterwards they would even have a little party to celebrate the end of shooting. If he was honest, he didn’t want to but sometimes a change wasn’t so bad.

“Cut! Guys wow we have it! We are finished!” Cheering was heard and hugs shared.

“Let’s get drinkiiiing!!” Chimon heard his boyfriend scream and didn’t feel so well. He wasn’t that much of a party guy and preferred being sober and have good evenings talking to friends. But Chimon knew how Ohm was when going out and so he didn’t worry actually, because he could hold a lot of alcohol.

“Nanon! Come here!” Chimon followed Ohm’s gaze and saw his best friend slowly walking towards them. As soon as Nanon was in reach, Ohm grabbed him and hugged him tightly. “Well done man!”

“Thanks you too, both of you of course.”

“Now come, we should get changed and head to the restaurant to get the best seats.”

Chimon smiled at his two friends and then felt a hand in his. Was Ohm really holding his hand now? Chimon felt a little panicky, especially since Nanon was walking next to them. The latter actually looked at Chimon a few seconds later and as their eyes locked, Nanon’s gaze lowered then and he demonstratively stared at the joined hands.

Chimon didn’t know what to say, also Nanon didn’t ask anything at all, so why should he explain himself than? He looked away and both while changing and on the way to their party location all three where more or less silent.

“Cheers!!”

It was already Chimon’s second beer and he felt a little tipsy, but it was a good feeling. Ohm sat to his left and Nanon to his right, he couldn’t feel happier.

“Chi I will use the toilet, be right back.” Then Ohm placed a little kiss on his hair and was gone in the crowd. Chimon smiled. He and Ohm didn’t yet do anything more than hold hands, hug and kiss a few times on little dates they had. It was perfect since he needed some time to sort out if he could feel something romantic for Ohm. Now, 3 weeks after the beach trip, Chimon found to be ready to bring their relationship on a next level and he knew Ohm would be really happy about that.

“Mon?” Chimon was pulled out of his thoughts, as he felt a little nudge on his right arm.

“Yes Nanon?” Nanon was leaning back to the couch they were sitting on and had a thoughtful expression. Also his eyes were a little glassy from the alcohol. Then Nanon said with an unsure voice: “Are you and Ohm dating?”

Chimon couldn’t help but hear some despair in Nanon’s tome and furrowed his brows. He swore to himself to always be honest with people around him, especially his best friend and so he wouldn’t deny it now, also if it seemed to hurt Nanon.

“Yes kind of.”

Nanon closed his eyes, before inhaling and opening them again. “Kind of?”

“I…wasn’t sure. So we were still trying, but now I guess we are on a good way.”

“I am happy for you. You know that?”

Chimon needed to swallow at these words and somehow had the urge to cry, but he held himself together. Then he tried to speak but his voice was barely hearable: “Thank you, it means a lot.”

As Chimon thought this topic was over, Nanon added something that made him look at his bestie again and just shake his head. 

“Maybe I shouldn’t have turned you down…back then.”

_3 years ago_

_Chimon felt like dying. Was he even still breathing? Well actually he didn’t mind braking down here and now so he couldn’t do what he was about to. But it didn’t help…he needed to do this, because regret was way worse than a rejection. Was it?_

_“Nanon.” Said boy looked up from the script he was reading and turned his head to the boy who was sitting really close to him on his bed. They decided to go through some scenes and after a while of observing his co actor, Chimon decided to make a move._

_“What is it?”_

_“I-”_

_Chimon stopped again, wanting to change topic and throw all his plan away. But his heart was pounding so hard in his chest, it actually wanted to jump into Nanon’s chest, Ohm was sure about that, so that he continued._

_“I want to say that you are so kind…and funny. And I enjoy the time with you so much.”_

_Nanon started smiling now, hearing all the compliments. Chimon smiled too, because he automatically did, when he saw the other one. “I am glad we star in this series together and hope we have the possibility to do that again...”_

_“Woouuu, what is this? A love confession?” Nanon interrupted him and laughed a little, but Chimon suddenly didn’t feel like that. Nanon was making fun of him, wasn’t he? He felt a lump build in his throat, and he looked away._

_“Mon? Hey man.” Nanon reached out for him and held his arm. “What is going on?”_

_Chimon felt tears building up in his eyes and he just shook his head. Also his hands started to get sweaty and he only wanted to leave, but this was his own room!_

_“Mon, talk to me? Are you crying?”_

_Chimon shook his head again but suddenly felt arms around him and was embraced in warmth of his friend. Chimon had no idea how this gesture could suddenly make him release all the tension he had inside, but he was sobbing at Nanon’s shoulder after a few seconds._

_“I...uuh…just want to tell you-” Sobs and whimpers broke his sentence into pieces, but he knew Nanon heard him. “I really…like you. More than normal, and I…know we are only 16, but I-”_

_“Chimon.”_

_Chimon felt his heart ache, because Nanon only rarely called him by his full name, as soon as he had the allowance to call him Mon. So Chimon tried to stop his crying but still clenched to Nanon’s back, being afraid that the other might leave him._

_“You don’t need to go on, I understood…” His voice was calm, but Chimon heard some apologetic tone and knew he was about to get turned down._

_“I’m sorry.” There it was. Chimon felt so numb and was glad somebody was holding him otherwise he would indeed be on the floor now. Nanon must have sensed his distress, because he started stroking his back and Chimon couldn’t help but start sobbing again, felling so sad but so happy at the same time._

_“Please can you still be at my side? Like we planned to? To grow up together…”_

_Nanon’s words were so precious to Chimon and he really wanted it to happen and so he pulled himself together, having Nanon as best friend and co actor and kept on loving him secretly._


	4. And now you're on my skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut coming :)

After Ohm returned from the bathroom, both Nanon and Chimon stayed in silence and so after a while Nanon turned away and started talking with First.

“Chi, are you okay? You seem so silent.” Chimon looked up at his boyfriend’s face and came closer, snuggling his head on the strong chest.

“I’m just tired.”

“Okay, should we go home?”

Chimon thought for a while. He really wanted to leave, because the talk with Nanon brought back many memories and feelings, that he really wanted to leave behind. So he nodded.

“Guys, we will leave!” Chimon was thankful for Ohm saying goodbye and he could just stand a little behind him, trying to avoid looking at Nanon. After a lot of ‘goodbye’s and ‘come home safe’s, they exited the restaurant and called a taxi.

“Will you tell me what is bothering you? You don’t only seem tired but also sad.” Ohm started to talk immediately as they sat in the car and also grabbed his hand.

“It’s really nothing.” Chimon wouldn’t tell Ohm about his feelings for Nanon, that he was sure. So he found a better thing to say, he wanted to say that anyways: “I just wanted to tell you that I am feeling really good with what we have and I would be ready to…you know…go on.”

“On with what?” Ohm smiled but genuinely seemed not knowing what it was about. Chimon could slap himself and felt so shy talking about things like that.

“I mean, I want to be with you and so we could take the next step, you know…” Chimon looked at their hands and didn’t dare to look up. 

“Oh! That sounds amazing, I’m so happy to hear that!” Ohm took his head and placed a kiss on top. “Don’t be so shy, look at me.”

So Chimon did and saw a smiling face and joined. “Let’s arrive at my room first and then see where things lead, we shouldn’t stress ourselves.”

Ten minutes later, Ohm silently opened the door of his small apartment he rented in the city, since his family lived a little outside. Ohm loved his independence and couldn’t understand how Chimon managed to go back and forth his parent’s house every day.

“Make yourself comfortable, I will prepare some sleeping cloths for you in the bathroom and you can take a shower first.”

Chimon nodded thankfully and followed his boyfriend with his gaze. He didn’t really know why he was so eager tonight (and he tried to ignore that it could be caused by Nanon in any way), but he just wanted Ohm and so he quickly followed him.

“Oh already ready, so I leave now.”

Ohm just wanted to walk pass him, when Chimon grabbed his arm. “No.” 

The taller guy looked surprised and so Chimon went on: “Shower with me.”

He saw astonishment in the other’s face but also a little smirk. Since Chimon received no answer, he just grabbed Ohm by the back of his head and pulled him down to kiss him.  
They already did that a few times and so Chimon knew what to do, he started using his tongue as well after a few moments and met an eager counterpart. Then he slowly started roaming over Ohm’s strong body and tentatively reached under his shirt. Suddenly Ohm moaned a little and stopped his movements, since he was touching him as well.

“You wanted to shower first, so let’s do that baby.” Chimon just nodded and marveled at the hotness of the man in front of him. Said guy pulled his shirt over his head and just placed it on the floor. Next, he opened his trousers and got rid of them too.

“Won’t you take off your cloths as well?” Ohm asked playfully. “Or do you need help?”

Chimon swallowed, not really processing what Ohm said, since he only looked at the tight boxers his boyfriend was wearing. 

He felt somehow dizzy and knew it came from his arousal. Automatically he grabbed his cloths and eventually also stood there in his boxers. Ohm came closer again and wrapped his arms around Chimon. Then he bent down and whispered closely into Chimon’s ear: “You make me so hot…”

Chimon gasped and felt kisses on his temple, wandering down to his mouth. He liked this kiss, since it felt a lot hotter than the previous one, but quickly he knew why Ohm did so. The taller one was slowly pulling down the last piece of cloths and Chimon felt himself blushing. He was never naked in front of anybody else than his parents before!

But since Ohm didn’t break the kiss, Chimon ignored it and just concentrated on what he felt. And oh God! He felt Ohm. Little Ohm! Or rather big Ohm?! He must also have taken off his boxers and so they were standing there now, very close, very naked!

“Are you okay?” Ohm surely felt the sudden panic in Chimon, but he smaller one just nodded and was slowly pushed into the shower. 

Ohm placed him there and stepped back a little, to start the water. They both stayed silent for a while and washed themselves. Then Ohm reached out to Chimon and turned him around to wash his back and his hair. Chimon felt so at ease and closed his eyes. He just wanted to get rid of all his thoughts and only relax. It worked fine - for a while. Suddenly his mind wandered, and he saw Nanon in front of his eyes, who was running through his hair when sitting together and learning their script.

“Oooii.” Chimon said silently but was heard by Ohm. “What is it?” Ohm seemed worried and Chimon could slap himself, for his thoughts. “Nothing, I just need some distraction from my thoughts…”

“Okay, you can talk with me, but there is also some other distraction…” Ohm smirked again pulling him in for a kiss and then the mood changed quickly. Chimon started breathing hard as he felt Ohm’s hands all over his body. Mixed with the feeling of the water still running over their bodies, he couldn’t help but moan in between. Ohm changed position of his mouth and placed kisses on his shoulder and neck. Chimon tried to mirror his boyfriend’s movements and so they suddenly stood pressed to each other and he felt Ohm’s dick on his lower belly, which was already half hard.

“Ohm-”

“Don’t worry, just relax.” Ohm overwhelmed him again with a lot of kisses and so Chimon did as he said. He relaxed and couldn’t stop a groan escape his mouth as Ohm slowly ran his hand down his belly and eventually wrapped his hand around his cock.

“Uugh!” Chimon placed his head on Ohm’s shoulder, suddenly feeling his legs getting week. He took a strong hold on the muscled shoulders and after a while was afraid that he was hurting Ohm, but he just didn’t let go, while the other one stroked him. First it was slow, but soon he found out what Chimon liked and made him moan.

“Ohm! Aahh…” Chimon didn’t hold back and just let out sighs and gasped every now and then. He started to feel the well-known feeling when he was about to come and somehow Ohm sensed it, because he let go of him, causing Chimon to whimper.

“I want you.” And with that Ohm ran his hand over Chimon’s ass and quickly he felt a finger at his sensitive entrance. Chimon’s thoughts started racing, he didn’t know a thing about this, but he felt good and he trusted Ohm. “Yeah…let’s just go to the bed, please…”

Ohm nodded and Chimon saw a hungry expression on the taller’s face. Then they kissed again and found themselves on the bed, Ohm was over Chimon.

“You will like it, just relax.” Ohm took some lube and a condom out of his drawer and moistened his finger. Chimon knew how this worked but doing it now for real was a totally different thing.

So he tensed and started panicking.

“Baby, calm down. It won’t hurt.” Ohm kissed him fiercely and his free hand started running over his body, stroking every now and then over Chimon’s cock. And so a finger entered without Chimon actually noticing it. Only when he felt a jolt of arousal coming from his inside, he was sure Ohm found his prostate. And shit, he touched it now every time he moved his finger and out!

“Ah…ah…mhh…” Chimon felt like he was so close to orgasm, but somehow it wasn’t enough and so he endured this sweet torture for some more moments until he felt the small pain from three fingers inside him. Eventually they were all gone, and he felt empty.

Chimon left his eyes closed and just vaguely heard Ohm opening the condom and obviously putting it on. Only when he felt something hot at his ass again, Chimon opened his eyes and saw Ohm’s face really close to his. He was hovering over him, his legs under his own and holding them up. His strong hands held his face and he kissed Chimon.

He was bigger than the fingers. But it was okay.

“Chiii! You feel so good…you…okay?” Ohm was breathing hard as well, obviously trying to hold back and move slowly.

“Yes, just keep going.” Chimon whispered but Ohm was so close that he heard. Indeed, he was touching him everywhere now, since he was more or less lying on him, but Chimon loved the feeling. He felt so hot and secure and so he slung his hands around Ohm, burying his fingers into the strong back. 

Every time Ohm thrusted deep inside him, Chimon felt like electric shocks running from his inside to his cock and the friction from their bellies around it, made Chimon come only a few minutes later.

“Ahh…Ohm!” Ohm kissed him on the forehead and sped up his rhythm. “I’m gonna come too…” Ohm said it a few times and kissed Chimon, sucking and biting his lips.

“Ahhh fuckl!!” And with that Ohm slowed down and after some last thrusts, he pulled out and put the condom away.

Chimon was silent and didn’t move. Ohm quickly was next to him again and with a tissue that he took from the box on the nightstand he cleaned him. 

“Baby are you okay?” Ohm rolled them both to lie on their sides, facing each other, and pulled Chimon to his chest.

“Yes it was good, really!” Chimon was smiling now that he finally regained his breath again.

“I’m so glad! For me too.” Ohm took his head in his hands and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

Since Chimon didn’t seem to answer anything, Ohm smiled and pulled him to his chest again.

Chimon close his eyes and felt happiness at his boyfriend’s words but couldn’t open his mouth. He just couldn’t say these three words back.

Not now, but hopefully one day. Right now, it would be a lie.

Right now, he was still incredibly in love with Nanon.


	5. 'Cause if you were first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Half time for this story! I hope you guys are enjoying it, so a little feedback would make me very happy ^^

Since shooting was over, Chimon had a lot of free time, because the promotions hadn’t started yet. At first he was very happy and planned to watch all series he wanted to see for so long, but things came different.

It started all really normal. He spent most of the time at Ohm’s place and often slept over, although his parents didn’t know of his relationship, they were used to their son spending incredible much time with his friends and so didn’t wonder.

The problem was that one day, Nanon’s mom called him. It was a very unpleasant talk, followed by a even unpleasant conversation with his own mom. So seemingly Nanon told his mom that Chimon wasn’t spending any time with him and so she wanted to know what the matter was. After trying to find some excuses and assuring her that he wasn’t ignoring his friend on purpose, he got rid of her, only to explain shortly after to his own mom, who he spent all his time with, if not Nanon. Luckily she knew Ohm as one of his friends as well and so she let up after a while.

After she hung up, Chimon let himself fall on the bed. “Are we still little children to get infantilized by our moms?!” He screamed into the pillow and sighed.

He really needed to talk to Nanon. It was true that he never ignored him on purpose. Just the other guy didn’t call and so he didn’t as well. 

_Hey Non! Are you busy right now or can we meet?_

It took a while to receive an answer, but at least he got one. 

_Of course we can. I wanted to talk to you as well… are you in the city?_

____

____

____

____

_Yes :)_

_Okay, I am in my sister’s apartment and she is not here at the moment. You could come here if you want….and if your boyfriend is ok with that :’)_

First Chimon was smiling, because her apartment was not far and really cozy, but the last sentence made him clench his teeth. Was Nanon serious? 

_Yeah, I’ll be there soon. I don’t need any permission from nobody to go anywhere…_

Chimon felt angry now, but it didn’t help, he needed to talk to Nanon anyway. He quickly wrote a note to Ohm, who was in the fitness studio and would come home only late. 

_”I am at a friend’s place and will return in a few hours I guess <3”_

Chimon smiled at the heart. He still couldn’t believe he was at his boyfriend’s house and leaving notes as he knew it only from the movies. 

__He walked the few streets by foot and felt his heart beating strongly as he rang the bell. What did he even want to talk to Nanon about? Ok. His absence, his mom and maybe also about the party, but that was still-_ _

__His thoughts got interrupted by the buzzer of the door opener and a moment later he stood in front of Nanon in the doorway._ _

__“Hi.”_ _

__“Hey.”_ _

__Both were silent and just standing there, until Nanon indicated him to follow him inside. The apartment was as cool and cozy as usual. Chimon loved it! He was here often when they both didn’t have the time to go back home, outside the city._ _

__“Here, you can sit on your favorite spot.”_ _

__Chimon smiled and sat down on the fluffy armchair. “Thanks.”_ _

__Nanon placed himself on the couch, very close to him._ _

__“You want something to drink?”_ _

__Chimon felt the tense mood and so he nodded, without really thinking. Nanon stood up to get some water and Cimon wiped his sweaty hands at his trousers._ _

__After Nanon returned and both drank, Chimon collected himself and started speaking: “You know, I didn’t ignore you on purpose these days. I don’t know what you told your mom, but she called me and also my mom found out and that was not pleasant.”_ _

__“What?! My mom called you?” Nanon hid his face behind his hands and sighed. “I’m sorry! I didn’t say anything bad. I was just honest and said we didn’t hear each other for a while. Maybe I sounded a little sad and she interpreted it wrongly.”_ _

__Chimon thought so anyways but was kind of hurt by another thing. Nanon was sad? Why didn’t he call him then?_ _

__“Okay it’s fine, but why? Why did we end up that way? Is it my fault??”_ _

__Chimon didn’t know why he suddenly got a little emotional. Nanon looked at his similar confused and only shook his head._ _

__“Things changed…” Nanon broke the silence then. “I am no longer your most important person and this hit me harder than expected.” Nanon swallowed. “I know I have no single right to make any claims, but I feel like I should rather…stay away now.”_ _

__Chimon looked at his friend, who obviously was close to crying and so he stood up to sit next to Nanon on the couch._ _

__“Oh I didn’t expected that. Why didn’t you talk to me about it? We are best friends…no relationship should stand between us.”_ _

__Nanon nodded and looked down, a tormented smile appearing on his face._ _

__“The thing I said at the party…I meant it.”_ _

__Chimon felt his head spin. What was this referring to now? The only thing they talked about at the party was Ohm and-_ _

__Oh God._ _

_“Maybe I shouldn’t have turned you down…back then.”_

__Oh God, oh God, oh God…._ _

__“You like me….you like me?!”_ _

__Chimon stuttered mostly, not hearing himself anyway, because of all that blood rushing through his head._ _

__After a while Nanon took a deep breath, looked up and nodded. He quickly wiped some tears that escaped him before and looked into Chimon’s eyes seriously._ _

__Chimon on the other hand juts wanted to look away. Not only look away but rather run away._ _

__Was this all a big joke? He was loving Nanon for years and now that he was in a very fulfilling relationship his first love confessed? What the f-_ _

__"I don't know why this is happening, but I only know that I feel so happy with you."_ _

__Nanon raised his hand and gently put it on his cheek and started caressing it. Chimon felt that he started shaking, out of shock or out of joy he didn’t know._ _

__“I still feel the same things I always felt for you actually, but somehow Ohm starting to flirt with you triggered the last missing piece and I felt so much anger when he was with you. I wanted to be there where he was, but then it was too late and you two were in a relationship already. So I was sure you didn’t love me anymore and are happy with him…I just didn’t want to destroy that and so I stayed away - for you but also for me…”_ _

__Chimon didn’t know how he still was sitting here and not already lying on the floor, but the loving look from Nanon’s eyes kept him in the exact position and all he wanted was to say to Nanon, how much he still loved him, since it was the truth._ _

__“I-”_ _

__Chimon started but stopped again. He put a hand on the one of Nanon still resting on his cheek. He loved the way it felt and intertwined their fingers, while pulling it down._ _

__“You know, I never stopped loving you all these years…”_ _

__A tear was running down Nanon’s cheek and he smiled a little._ _

__“There comes a ‘but’.” Nanon bid his lips._ _

__“Of course, Non! I am dating Ohm! What did you think I’ll do now? Break up with him and be happy ever after with you?!”_ _

__Chimon said it loud but smiled a little, not to seem to fierce. He wasn’t angry, not really. He was just so sick of things always be so complicated._ _

__“I’m sorry. I know I have now right at all…I’m sorry…” Nanon was crying now and pulled away his hand, which was still holding Chimon’s. “I just need more time….then…all can be as it was.”_ _

__Chimon felt his heart ache so much, seeing Nanon that way and took his hands again._ _

__“Don’t cry please! I also don’t know…I just don’t want to hurt Ohm. He loves me a lot and is good to me.”_ _

__“That is great.” Nanon smiled sadly. “I just want the best for you and he is indeed a very good and handsome guy.”_ _

__Chimon couldn’t hold it any longer and pulled Nanon close to embrace him. The still sobbing guy hid his face in Chimon’s shoulder and held him really fiercely. “I love you so much!” Nanon screamed and Chimon swallowed holding back a reply. _I love you too.__ _

__After a while of swaying him in his arms, they separated and Chimon dried his friend’s face with his own hands. Then they looked at each other again and Chimon felt nothing but love for this guy. In his mind he imagined Ohm and felt a lot of positive things as well, but nothing made his heart race as much as when he looked at Nanon._ _

__He wanted to kiss him so badly._ _

__“Can I kiss you?”_ _

__Chimon blinked and couldn’t believe he heard right. Did he say it? No it was Nanon…why was he making it even harder than it was…_ _

__“Sorry. I just-”_ _

__And then Chimon just did it. He pulled Nanon’s cute face to his and pressed their mouths together. He started moving and felt the kiss be reciprocated immediately. Nanon grabbed his neck, while his own hands were still on the wet cheeks._ _

__Chimon felt incredible and his heart was racing. Nanon’s lips were so soft and after a while their mouths opened and Chimon tasted such sweetness, that he wasn’t sure if it was real or just his mind._ _

__Nanon slowed down, ending the kiss with some soft pecks. “Mon, we should stop.” His voice was breathless and he licked his lips. Chimon did the same and carressed his friend’s cheeks again._ _

__“I need to think and then I will talk with Ohm.”_ _

__“You don’t have to…you two are happy, don’t let me be in the way…”_ _

__“It wouldn’t work out. Not after what we did now…how can we ever work again together? I need to think and set priorities.” Chimon let go of Nanon and put some distance between them._ _

__“Okay. Just remember that I will not leave you, no matter what you choose. I will always be your friend.”_ _

__Chimon swallowed he lump in his throat and nodded then. “Thank you.”_ _

__Then it was silent again, until Chimon saw the clock and the late time it showed. “Shia! I should leave now. Ohm is surely home already.” He saw Nanon look away at the mention of his boyfriend and so Chimon put a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t want you to be sad…I’m so sorry...” Nanon nodded and so Chimon left._ _

__The way back to Ohm’s apartment was hard. It wasn’t a long one, that’s why he walked really slow to have some time to think about what he should say. But to be honest, he had no plan._ _

__His head was empty and the next moment he found himself in front of the door, using his key to unlock it and seeing a smiling Ohm looking at him from the kitchen._ _

__“Chi! Good you’re back, I just finished heating the food. Come on baby.”_ _

__Ohm grabbed his hand and pulled him to the pretty set table, where he seated him at the chair and placed a kiss on his hair. “Eat, before it gets cold.”_ _

__Ohm smiled and Chimon couldn’t help but smile back. This guy was so amazing and perfect. Chimon wanted nothing but cry, when he realized that sooner or later he would need to hurt him._ _


	6. I could just keep it real

“Chi! Breakfast is ready!!” Chimon was still lying in bed, hearing Ohm calling him. He just didn’t want to get up. It has already been a week since his talk with Nanon and Chimon just didn’t have the heart to talk to Ohm yet. It wasn’t as if he felt any less for his boyfriend and he really enjoyed the kisses, cuddles and also other things they did. Chimon just felt so bad. 

“Ooooiiii!” He turned around and hid his face in the pillow and just wanted to disappear.

“Hey what are you doing?” Ohm said sweetly and came closer. Chimon turned his face and saw that Ohm was only wearing his boxershorts and an apron... 

“I made scrabbled egg and some sausages, so come before it gets cold.”

He paused and sat next to Chimon, slowly running a hand over his back. Then he leaned down, kissed his neck and touched his ass gently and Chimon couldn’t help but moan a little. 

“Or would you prefer another sausage?” Ohm said with a husky voice and Chimon felt his face blush.

“Ohm! Stop being like this.” Ohm giggled and Chimon followed, turning around to lie on his back.

“How am I?”

“Dirty minded.”

Ohm laughed and leaned down to kiss Chimon who forgot all and kissed back. While the kissing became more passionate, Ohm opened his apron and let it fall on the ground. Now they both were only in boxershorts and Ohm over him.

“I’m really hungry you know.” Ohm’s tone was lascivious and Chimon was breathing hard. 

“Hungry for you.” Then Ohm bit into Chimon’s shoulder and kissed his way down his torso, always biting in between. “Ohm, ahh!”

Chimon was excited and ran his hands over the strong body. Then Ohm arrived at his boxers and pulled them away skillfully. Chimon couldn’t even say much, because Ohm already wrapped his mouth around his half hard dick and started sucking. “Shit, Ohm…ahh…”

Chimon felt so good and wondered about Ohm’s eagerness, he was swallowing him deep and making his mouth really tight. “Ohm…it won’t take long if you keep going this way.”  
But instead of stopping, Ohm somehow managed to pull down his own boxers and started touching himself. The sight made Chimon whimper and he came deep inside Ohm’s mouth.

“Fuck!”

Ohm stopped his movements and wiped his face, which was a little wet from tears and saliva. Then he moved upwards and was hovering over Chimon’s upper body and kissed him deeply. “You are delicious.” He said with a raspy voice and Chimon shivered. 

“You want to taste me too?” Chimon nodded and wanted to get up, but Ohm pressed him down and moved upwards again, until his cock was on the height of Chimon’s face. “That okay?” Chimon nodded again, opened his mouth and felt excited. So Ohm slowly inserted his dick into the sweet mouth and held himself at the bedpost. Chimon was really relaxed and so Ohm started thrusting in and out, slowly at first and not going too deep. But after a while he started panting and the speed and depth increased. Chimon tried to close his mouth as tight as possible and let his tongue run over the hot flesh in the same rhythm. 

“Chii…Chiii…yeah!” Ohm thrusted some last times and then Chimon felt his mouth get filled. Chimon felt a little like choking, but luckily Ohm pulled out immediately and so Chimon could sit up and swallow. “God, that was so good! You are amazing babe.” Ohm sat on his lap now and kissed him passionately. Chimon still needed to catch his breath but enjoyed it a lot.

“I’m actually hungry now, let’s eat.” Chimon pushed Ohm down from his legs and put on his boxers and a shirt and was leaving the bedroom. “What do you want to eat? Food or something else again?” Ohm asked and kept on teasing but Chimon already arrived at the kitchen, seeing the good food already placed nicely.

That was when Chimon’s mind started working again. He remembered the situation he was in and it made him feel so helpless.

_He deserves someone way better than me._

Chimon sighed and could slap himself again. Also when Ohm came and hugged him from behind, Chimon was still tensed. “Sit down baby.” Ohm kissed his ear and made himself comfortable. Chimon joined and really tried to enjoy the time and not think too much and especially not about how his heart was missing Nanon. Was he actually mad? He just had amazing sex with his boyfriend and the next moment he was thinking of someone else??

The thing that didn’t help Chimon as well, was that Nanon sent him a lot of messages and also called every few days. They didn’t meet and Nanon never mentioned anything that happened or pressured him in any way about what is going on now, and so Chimon was even more torn apart.

It all found its climax when he and Ohm went shopping and met Nanon.

“Nanooooon!” Ohm waved happily at the boy standing in front of a store and pulled Chimon with him in said direction. Chimon felt his heart beating faster and he didn’t know what was about to happen.

“Hey.” Nanon said shyly and was pulled in a tight hug by Ohm. Chimon bid his lips and tried not to shake. As soon as Ohm released the hug, he looked curious at Chimon, who wasn’t really considering hugging Nanon, but Ohm would find that weird right? So he quickly took a step forward and hugged Nanon, trying not to faint every moment.

“Long time no see, maaaaan, what have you been doing without us?”

“Not much. Just chilling and watching some series and of course waiting for new jobs.”

Chimon tried to listen to his friend’s conversation but couldn’t help but space out a little. He felt really numb and his thoughts were somehow racing but also totally empty.  
“…mon?” Said looked up and didn’t know who called him, but Ohm gladly kept on talking: “Can Nanon join us for lunch?”

Chimon looked between Ohm and Nanon. He saw Ohm’s gentle expression as usual, but Nanon looked tense, but could probably conceal it better than he himself, concerning he was talking with Ohm normally. “Sure…” Chimon uttered silently before they headed to one of the many restaurants in the shopping center.

“So how are things going?” Nanon asked after they finished their dishes to start some new conversation.

“Good! Really, well for me at least.” Ohm eyed Chimon from the side, so Chimon nodded, somehow confirming whatever it was.

“Great.” Nanon sounded happy, but Chimon knew him well enough, that he knew he wasn’t okay. This was all fake and Chimon felt the urge to go to the toilet suddenly, just to get away from this situation. “I will use the toilet.” And so he was gone.

As he left the cabin and was washing his hands, he saw someone entering the bathroom. It was Nanon. They just looked at each other and said nothing.   
Nanon suddenly took a few steps towards him and stopped only a few centimeters before him and grabbed his hand. Chimon felt his heart beating so fast, tightened their grip and started running his thumb over the soft hand holding his.

“Don’t worry too much please…if you want to be with him then-” Nanon swallowed. “…then stay with him and we shouldn’t meet that often. But things need to work out somehow.”

Chimon furrowed his brows and on halfway of Nanon’s words already, he started shaking his head. “No. I don’t want…I know-” Chimon tried to get rid of the lump in his throat and he added. “I will talk to him today.” Then Chimon put a hand on his friend’s cheek and for a moment he felt time stop and he wished this moment to last forever. But it couldn’t and he let go of him and left.

“Are you okay?” Ohm asked worried and put a hand on his on the table. Chimon pulled it away without thinking. Ohm looked confused and so Chimon placed his hand on his tight. “Yeah just a little tired. We should go home soon.”

“Okay, all you want babe.” 

The words of this guy made his heart ache and Chimon was not really able to remember how they paid, said goodbye to Nanon and arrived at home, because he feared the following talk so much.

“You were really absent the last hour, sure you won’t get sick?” Ohm touched Chimon’s forehead as they were sitting comfortably on the couch.

“No I’m okay, there is just something on my mind.”

“Will you tell me what it is?” Chimon looked up and couldn’t believe how gentle Ohm asked and how considerate it was from him to ask for sharing and not demanding it.

“Yeah I will, because it concerns you.”


	7. You play to win

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow a second update for today!  
> (I am slightly dead after today's Gifted episode, so maybe there comes the motivation from. Does that make any sense?)  
> Also don't ask me where this need of a family talk came from, it wasn't planned and I hope it won't alter some other parts pf the story, but here we go!!   
> Again please feel free to give kudos and comment if you liked what you read! <3

“Yeah I will, because it concerns you.”

Ohm suddenly looked a little shocked and his smiley face turned a little more serious. 

Chimon actually had a rough idea now what to say and luckily his nervousness wasn’t hitting too hard, so he calmly started talking: “You are my first boyfriend. You are my first everything actually, but you know that.” Ohm nodded obviously confused. 

“And I’m really happy with what we have, but-” Chimon stopped for a moment and Ohm’s eyes widened. 

“Wait! What? Okay wait? Are you not happy with something? We can change things you want different. Am I too clingy? Oh God, I knew I was…or you want to change something in bed? You can top me as well if you want, but I never had the feeling-”

“Ohm!” Chimon didn’t expect Ohm suddenly having so many thoughts and insecurities and actually that wasn’t the point at all.

“Oh God, no it’s all fine and all you do is amazing, really…” Chimon smirked for a moment, thinking about the last aspect Ohm mentioned.

“Let me finish my sentence. You are my first boyfriend, but you are not my first love.” Chimon stopped for a moment, looking at Ohm’s reaction. The taller one didn’t react and just said: “Okay? I think we all had a lot of crushed when younger, me too, so what does that mean…” 

“You know…there is a reason I wasn’t totally in for dating you at the beginning. It wasn’t that I had no romantic feelings and only needed to develop some, it was that I had them…just for somebody else.”

Ohm swallowed and grabbed Chimon’s hands and started rubbing them, obviously a little nervous.

“So?”

“I still have feelings for that person, they never stopped.”

Then there was silence between them and Ohm just stared at him blankly. Suddenly a little tear ran down his cheek and Chimon felt like crying as well. As soon as Ohm realized it, he quickly wiped it away and started talking: “So you are in love with somebody else all this time we are together?” He didn’t sound mad just somehow defeated.

“I’m so sorry. I hoped the feelings would disappear, but things changed and now…” Chimon stopped, not knowing how to explain the rest. He felt ashamed somehow, especially thinking about the kiss. He fucking cheated on Ohm.

“Now you want to break up.” Ohm stated and closed his eyes.

“No! Well yes…but no! I feel so freaking happy with you Ohm. But I don’t want to hurt you and I think you deserve someone better than me, because you are such an amazing guy!”  
“This is really confusing you know.” Ohm opened his eyes again, seeming to have recollected himself and he smiled sadly. “Who is it?”

Chimon knew this would be a second shock to Ohm, but he made it quick. “Nanon.”

“Believe it or not, I thought so.” Ohm shook his head having a bitter look on his face. “I always thought you like him, especially when I started to fall for you and observed you, I kind of saw it.”

“Oh…” Chimon didn’t know he was so obvious.

“So why now?”

“Nanon…he reciprocates my feelings.”

Chimon saw Ohm’s mind racing, but didn’t say anything, waiting for his boyfriend to take it the new information. Ohm took a deep breath. “I don’t want to let you go…I love you.”  
“I know and I also feel good about you…I don’t want to hurt you, but I love Nanon.”

“What can I do?” Ohm said desperately and grabbed Chimon’s hands again, which he let go some minutes ago. “I- don’t leave me please.” 

Chimon didn’t know what to say. He actually didn’t want this to end, because he didn’t even know if he and Nanon would work out or anything. It was right before he wanted to say something, that Ohm spoke again, saying something that made Chimon’s eyes widen. 

“You can be with him too if you want, but just don’t push me away.”

_What…?_

Chimon didn’t understand a thing. Did Ohm just propose that he could be with both of them?

“Huuh?”

“You can date him…me as well. I don’t know if you are okay with it, just saying that I would put up with it.” 

Chimon furrowed his brows. The idea was just not getting into his mind. He didn’t know if he felt positive or grossed out, because he never once in his life considered having two partners, this wasn’t what he learned and it will surely hurt both.

“I don’t think that is good. I don’t know how Nanon would think about that and also wouldn’t you two get jealous…and shiaaaa, why am I even thinking about it.”

Ohm came closer and suddenly Chimon found himself in a tight hug and he tried to forget this shit for a moment. 

“Let me suggest something similar. How about we three would all be together. Wait let me finish! I mean we are best friends anyway, so we could just spend our time together. Also I personally find Nanon really handsome and well…this can work, people have such relationships.”

Chimon was thankful he could still hide his face in Ohm’s chest, because this proposal was so weird that he cringed hard. But what he found even worse, was that he kind of liked the idea. This could really work…

“Oh God!!”

“Tell me what you want, I won’t force you, but I will do anything I can to not lose you.”

“I need to talk to Non.”

Ohm nodded and placed a kiss on Chimon’s hair. This small possibility of a way that was hurting nobody made Chimon smile, but then he released the hug. 

“I will sleep at home tonight.” Chimon stood up and Ohm let him, just looking at the spot her sat before.

Chimon just packed his backpack and left the apartment without a word. On the way to the train station he called his mom, just to let somebody know that he will arrive there in a few hours.

_“Mon! What a surprise, why are you calling?”_

“Hey mom, I just wanted to tell you that I’ll come home today evening.”

_“Oh that is sweet and I am happy, but why so suddenly. Did something happen?”_

Chimon didn’t feel like crying before, only once during his and Ohm’s talk, but now hearing his mother’s voice, triggered something and he felt his lip started shaking.

_“Mon? Hey sweetheart are you still there?”_

“Yes. Just- I don’t feel so well. Let’s talk later okay?”

_“Of course. I am glad you come home, have a safe travel!”_

Chimon hung up and wiped his face, luckily not many people were around. His mom heard of course that he cried, Chimon knew that and already thought about what he should tell her.

The thing was, that he never told his parents about his private matters. Of course he told them what happened at school, the things he did with friends and such superficial topics. Back then he would have loved to talk to somebody about his feelings for Nanon. His sister was still too young, so he didn’t want to talk about something like that and he didn’t know how his parents would find it that it was a boy. Especially since Chimon didn’t even know if he was totally gay.

But he felt ready to talk about it. He was an adult now and his parents always were supportive, this time it shouldn’t be different. He would leave some details away he decided, for all of their sakes.

So a few hours later, he stood in front of his house and only realized now how much he missed it. Since he more or less lived with Ohm, he visited only once in all these weeks.

“Chimon.” His mom hugged him and he felt so happy. “Mae…I missed you.” They went inside and immediately Chimon received some food and they ate in silence.

“Your dad and sister will come home soon, you can talk to her if you rather share it with her, but I would also listen.” 

Chimon smiled and thought about it. “I will talk with her, but I want to tell you something as well.” He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. “I…have a boyfriend.”

His mom continued smiling and sensed his nervousness. “Don’t worry son, it’s no problem that it’s a boy, I am just happy that you found someone.” These words didn’t really make it better, since the reason of his distress was actually his other situation. His mom continued: “But why were you crying today? Is he not treating you well?!”

“No not at all! He is amazing…it’s just…” Chimon paused and then continued talking his head off. 

“Okay so, I was in love with somebody three years ago and never really stopped, since we spend a lot of time together. Then some time ago, this other friend confessed and we started dating but my crush from back then now also likes me…and I am just so fucking torn between everything and-”

Chimon stopped, because he really doesn’t want to say more about the three-way idea, that was something he will talk about with his sister.

“Oooii my baby is too lovable, many guys fighting about him.”

“Maeee…” Chimon giggled at this and felt his tension fade a little.

“You should follow your heart.”

“What if…if there’s a way that nobody would be sad? But it’s untraditional…should one do it?”

“Hmmm…I don’t know all of what happened, but I guess the boy you love is Nanon, it makes sense now. I’m sorry I was so harsh last time on the phone, now I know the circumstances. So your boyfriend would be Ohm then?”

Oh shit, why was his mom so clever and how in the world could she say all this so calmly?!

Chimon nodded and as soon as he heard the door, meaning his dad and sister returned, he was so relieved that he didn’t have to go on talking with his mom. It was already way too much he shared today for his taste.

“Chiiiiiiiiii!!!!” His sister jumped in his arms. “I missed you.”


	8. I wasn't looking for someone new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is a little getting out of hand, but I overall I will manage to stick to the plot as I planned it :)

The talk with his sister was weird although she was totally fine with this topic, she knew Chimon was gay and was not freaking out about the threeway relationship part and Chimon was glad to hear some other opinion. Although she supported him in his ideas, she could estimate the situation from a less emotional point of view. After long conversation, a lot of feelings and some tears, they came to the conclusion, that Ohm’s proposal could be a good solution.

So that’s why the next day Chimon was walking towards Nanon’s house. He wrote him beforehand if he was at home or in the city and luck was on his side. Chimon was prepared for what he was about to say and just hoped Nanon would accept it. Chimon didn’t know what he would do, if not. He surely couldn’t go back to have a normal relationship with Ohm and he also wouldn’t want that for Ohm.

Chimon exhaled and rang the bell. Some seconds later, Nanon’s mom opened the door and hugged him tightly. “Chimon! So good to see you again, it’s been so long and-”  
“Mom!” Nanon appeared behind her and smiled. “He is here for me so don’t overwhelm him.” His mom smirked and stepped aside. Chimon smiled at his friend, who hugged him shortly and then they made their way to Nanon’s room. 

“You want something? Drinks or snacks?”

“No I’m all fine.”

Then they were sitting there. Again in a similar situation as last time, but Chimon felt way more hopeful and knew things would work out. He sat closer on the bed and took Nanon’s hands in his. Nanon looked at him and shortly smiled.

“I talked to Ohm.” Chimon started caressing the other’s hands. “I told him that I love you and that you feel the same.” Nanon smiled widely now and released one hand to put it in Chimon’s neck. He smiled hopefully and stroked his hair. 

“So did you…I mean…broke up?” Nanon sounded unsure and Chimon understood it totally.

“He made a proposal. He doesn’t want to lose me and I really thought about this…and it should be manageable.” Chimon took a deep breath. “He proposed that I date both of you.”

Nanon pulled away his hand and furrowed his brows, before replying with a shocked voice: “What? No.”

“Listen to me. I also said that that wouldn’t be good, but then we came up with the idea, to…you know…date all three of us. So there won’t be jealousy I guess.” 

Chimon felt his cheeks burning because it was indeed a weird topic and it didn’t help that Nanon looked at him in shock, not believing what he heard.

“Non? What do you think? If you don’t want it, then…then I will break-”

“Ohm makes you happy right?” Chimon was interrupted and shortly confused by the question. Then he nodded and bid his lip, he felt the need to cry again and wanted to hold Nanon’s hand again but didn’t dare to.

“Okay. If you are fine with this idea, I will take what I can get. I really want to be with you…”

“Don’t force yourself, this is nothing easily decided.”

“No I am sure. We should try this. I was shocked at first, but it sounds acceptable.”

If Nanon was the unsure one before, now Chimon felt so. He just didn’t expect it to be so easy and now it was decided. He would be trying to date both Ohm and Nanon! Wasn’t this crazy?

“So? How will this work…I mean we can do things together and hang out, no problem…but can we also meet each other alone? Or what about…you know…I don’t know about you, but I never had sex with two people and also I am not in any way in love with Ohm.”

Chimon swallowed and felt some panic rise in his throat. He didn’t think about this. But was it even the time to think about that already? “We shouldn’t think about that now...that’s just something we should see step by step.” He took again hold of Nanon’s hands and tried to calm both of them down.

“Okay, you are right. But can I…can I kiss you now? Please…” Chimon hesitated, since they haven’t confirmed it to Ohm yet, but he couldn’t say no and so he nodded. Nanon pulled him closer by his neck and they found themselves in a hot kiss. Chimon felt so happy and didn’t even have to have a bad consciousness because of Ohm, well not fully at least. He felt how some tears escaped his eyes and he pulled Nanon as close as possible, hugging him fiercely. They fell backwards after a while and their limbs tangled, never breaking the kiss.

Chimon felt like a young boy again, this was a situation he knew from movies when teenagers finally get together with their love of their life and make out on the bed. Only that he wasn’t that young anymore, they were turning 19 soon, and he did way more already than just kissing and being lovey-dovey.

“You are so amazing Mon…” Nanon released the kiss and whispered in his ear, then he started running his hands over his back and shoulders. Chimon felt so good and wasn’t sure if they should go any further. “You too, I love you so much.” Then he kissed Nanon again, intensifying it and starting to rub their crotched at each other. He wanted that now and Ohm was the one proposing the double relationship in the first place, so it should be fine.

After a while Chimon was confused, since Nanon didn’t move or brought this on the next level and just went on kissing. Normally Ohm would already be over him and start kissing his nick or undress them. “Non, I want you…come on…”

Nanon swallowed and turned away a little. So Chimon pushed Nanon fully on his back and climbed on top of him, wanting to continue, but Nanon turned his head. “I don’t think we should do that already. My mom is in the house…” Chimon understood and didn’t want to pressure him, so he rolled over. They lied next to each other and listened to their quick breaths.

“I never had sex with a guy.” Chimon turned a little to look at Nanon, who kept on staring at the ceiling and went on talking: “I don’t know what to do, but I would love to go further with you, so don’t misunderstand. Also the current situation with Ohm makes it a little harder.”

Chimon turned again and placed his head on Nanon’s shoulder now. “Don’t worry, it’s okay. But you are right, we should talk with Ohm first. Actually I will return to the city tonight already, you could come with me and we sort things out already today evening? If that’s not too fast for you…”

“No it sounds good, I would like that. We have some promotion for Blacklist anyway after tomorrow.”

“Okay…so shall we leave…?” Nanon sat up and stretched his hand out to help Chimon up. He was pulled up and stumbled into Nanon’s arms who held him tightly and finally placed a kiss on Chimon’s forehead. 

Nanon took his things and they said goodbye before heading to Chimon’s house. There they followed the same pattern and quicker than expected they sat in the train back to Bangkok. They sat next to each other and were lucky that not many people were sitting around them. So Nanon dared to take Chimon’s hand in his for a moment. Chimon felt his heart grow and smiled before looking out of the window again, feeling really overwhelmed.

“I will write Ohm.” Chimon said and quickly typed a message at his boyfriend.

_Hey <3 Me and Non will come to our place soon. Are you there and want to talk things through?_

_Yes that would be amazing. I was already worried…see you two soon <3_

He and Nanon didn’t talk a lot since arriving, not until they stood in front of Ohm’s apartment.

“If you change your mind...I won’t be mad, just don’t force yourself.” Nanon shook his head and smiled. “It’s all okay.”

Chimon opened the door. “Ohm? We are here!” Ohm came out of the kitchen and smiled shyly. “Hey Chi.” He didn’t come closer or hugged him or similar and Chimon couldn’t help but miss it, but he knew it what better than way. 

“Nanon, hey.” Ohm smiled at him as well and Chimon exhaled. “Hi Ohm.”

The two boys put down their bag and only a few moments later the three of them found themselves sitting around the kitchen table. Chimon looked at Ohm and Nanon, who both changed between looking at him and down on their hands. After a while of silence Chimon sighed and really calmy started talking: “So to speak honestly again. I love you both and you love me back…my goodness…” Chimon paused shortly. “And so Nanon agreed to your proposal of trying it together. All of us.”

Ohm next to him let out his breath he obviously held and nodded. “Good, I’m happy you chose that.” Nanon was silent and Chimon saw his nervousness, wanting to comfort him, but then Ohm was quicker and reached out to his friend. He placed a hand on Nanon’s and ran over it.

“Thank you very much.” Nanon’s eyes widened at the touch, but then he smiled. Chimon felt weird seeing this, but his doubts where taken away when Ohm also took his hand and laced their fingers. Chimon felt so weird, as if he was in a movie and this was all just a joke. But it wasn’t and so he reached out to grab Nanon’s free hand.

So they were sitting there, holding each other’s hands and Chimon felt loved, that he couldn’t help but start sobbing a little. Not many tears escaped his eyes, but he felt his body shaking. He didn’t see when Ohm and Nanon moved but suddenly both were beside him and Chimon was somewhere in the safe in between their bodies and let go all of his load that was on his shoulders.

Nanon returned to his sister’s apartment later at night, rejecting the offer to sleep with them in the bed. Ohm couldn’t understand his aversion, since in the last years they slept next and over each other a few times and it was never a problem. Chimon did understand though. It was all different now and so he accompanied Nanon to the door, hugging him long before he left.

“You can go with him if you want.” Ohm said as Chimon was gazing a little longer at the closed door in front of him.

“No it’s okay, I missed you.” Chimon smiled and crossed the distance to hug Ohm, who embraced him immediately. “Me too…I was so afraid you would leave me for real…”  
Chimon didn’t say anything and just pressed his eyes together.

_I would have, if he asked me to._

Chimon felt his heart ache and so he stepped back heading to the bedroom, wanting to sleep. Ohm came shortly after him and hugged him from behind. “Good night, Chi.”


	9. Body to body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You might have noticed that I changed the chapter count. While writing, I realized the boys need more time and so I put in some more development :)  
> Again I would be really happy about some feeback <3

The next day, Chimon had an appointment at GMMTV and he was glad, because that way he could stay away from both Ohm and Nanon for once and just be on his own. 

At around lunch time, Chimon received a message and realized it was in his group chat with Ohm and Nanon. The first thing he saw was, that Ohm changed the name from _Trio 2000_ to _My boyfriends_. This made Chimon nearly choke at his saliva and quickly read what Ohm wrote.

_Are you free today afternoon? We could hang out and try to see how we will manage this new situation :)_

Chimon smiled and appreciated how Ohm cared for his happiness, trying so much that this worked out. Nanon answered as well in the meantime.

_Yes I would love to. I can come to your place again._

Chimon’s smile grew bigger and answered as well, they fixed a time and Chimon was so looking forward to return home as soon as possible.

His excitement didn’t cease also when they all were finally sitting in the living room and again being all silent. Chimon tried to push away all his fear and be just happy with having both amazing guys with him. “So shall we play some video games or watch a movie?” Things needed to be as normal as possible and so Chimon made this proposal.

“Both! First some games and the winner can choose the movie!” Ohm was really excited and started preparing the consoles.

Nanon smiled as well and slid closer to Chimon. “It feels really like normality…I like it.” Chimon placed a hand on his friend’s tight and pressed it. He was happy and grinned when Ohm returned and sat to his other side as close as possible.

“Noooo!!” Nanon was leading until the last round, where Ohm passed him and suddenly they had the same score. “Man, I was so close to winning!!”

“Haaa! But we have the same points now, so either we go for another round or we agree on a movie together.”

“No not another round, it’s so late already and the movie will last another 2 hours.” Chimon complained and put away his console. He placed his head on Ohm’s shoulder out of instinct to show his defiance.

“Hey don’t make this face, okay I will let Nanon choose since he is the actual winner.” Chimon smiled and grabbed Ohm’s hands to hold it. He let his gaze wander to Nanon, who looked at them a little lost. Chimon knew this all was going to be harder than it sounded. How should he behave in moments like this? He can’t lean on both their shoulders…

“So I would say we watch Deadpool again.” 

Chimon nodded and smiled as he saw how happy Nanon was choosing this movie.

As the film started, Chimon sat normally again and kept his hands with him. Except for trying hard to behave the same with both boys, he had a lot of fun and it felt like the movie nights, they had every week not long ago.

“Shiaa I always have to say how amazing this movie is!” Ohm said grinning and muted the credits.

“Same! He is so savage but still went through a lot and has a serious side, with great development!” 

“True! The way he changed from…”

Chimon smiled and looked back and forth between the two guys he loved and was happy they got along despite the things happening.

“Chimon is lost in our handsome faces.” Ohm wiggled his eyebrows at Nanon and Chimon came back to reality. “Ohm!!”

“But it’s a fact. You love us…you find us hot…” Ohm’s voice was playful and he slowly came closer. Chimon couldn’t deny it of course and so he remained silent. He panicked a little as Ohm came closer again but for a second he forgot Nanon and it was all normal and so he kissed Ohm quickly. It only lasted 2 second maximum, but he turned around and saw Nanon sitting there stiffly.

“Non? You okay?” Chimon grabbed his hand and draw little circles there, with his thumb.

“Yes, it’s just that I am not used to this.”

“Well then…let’s get used to it!” Ohm said positively from behind Chimon. “Kiss him.” Chimon felt his face heating up but he agreed with this idea. They needed to take a step sooner or later.

Chimon smiled and put a hand in Nanon’s neck, who did the same and found their mouths for a kiss. It was longer than the one he just shared with Ohm and involved some tongue as well. After a while they separated and before Chimon could even blink, he saw that Ohm was crouching in front of them and then he took hold of Nanon’s face. Chimon couldn’t really understand what was happening in front of his eyes, but the moment Nanon nodded and his and Ohm’s lips met, Chimon felt blood rush into his dick and feeling all tingly. He couldn’t take his eyes of this sight and wanted nothing more than to join somehow.

His two friends stopped after a while and Chimon pulled Ohm to him to kiss him again. Oh God, this was so good! He opened his eyes to see Nanon’s reaction. The latter one looked flushed and swallowed at the sight. Chimon released the kiss with Ohm, who licked his lips and sat on the ground, feeling way to aroused to crouch any longer. Chimon never unlocked his gaze with Nanon and climbed in his lap now. 

“Non…” He whispered and brought their mouths together again, sliding closer and grabbing his friend’s hair. Nanon was running his hands over his back and their kiss intensified. Suddenly Chimon felt arms wrapping around him from behind, running over his belly and a mouth attacking the back of his neck and collarbone.

“We should stop or we won’t be able.” Ohm bend forward and whispered that into Nanon’s ear, but Chimon heard it as well. Ohm knew Chimon wouldn’t have a problem, but Nanon maybe did.

Nanon broke their kiss and his eyes widened as he seemed to realize what was happening. “Yes, let’s stop. Please…” Chimon placed his hands at his cheeks and showed him that all was fine. “Okay.” 

As he felt Ohm’s presence at his back leaving, he also glided off Nanon’s lap and sat next to him. He was so hard in his pants and it was really visible, but he didn’t even try to hide it. He looked at Ohm and saw a similar situation. Nanon on the other hand didn’t seem to be affected and had a distressed look on his face.

“We should go sleeping, tomorrow we have an appointment for Blacklist.” Ohm spoke after a while. “Please stay here tonight.” The last sentence he directed to Nanon, who nodded. Chimon was happy of course, but at the moment he was frustrated as fuck and just wanted to get off.

As if Nanon could read his mind he said: “If you two want to…you know…finish, then I’m okay. I’m just not yet comfortable with…this.” And he pointed between them.  
“Non, don’t worry.” Chimon intertwined their fingers and kissed his cheek. “It’s all good, I will take a shower and then it should be fine.”

“And what about me?” Ohm said pouting.

“You will take a shower after me. We are not getting unfair here.” Chimon stood up and pinched Ohm playfully.

Chimon tried to hurry, having a weird feeling in his belly about Nanon and Ohm being alone, especially after what they did before. And fuck was this hot! Chimon actually planned to take a cold shower to make it pass, but the moment the water started running down his body, he changed mind and started stroking himself. He let the kiss between Nanon and Ohm play in his mind and tried to remember how it felt sitting in Nanon’s lap and feeling his hands on his body. 

Chimon stroked fast and skillfully since he just wanted to come as quickly as possible. After a few minutes he came and splashed his cum on the wall of the shower. He cleaned everything and himself, before putting on his pj’s and joining the boys again who went to the bedroom in the meantime.

Nanon was wearing pj’s as well. It was one of Ohm’s and this thought brought a smile on Chimon’s face. 

“While you had a great time under the shower, I showed Nanon everything. Now if you will excuse me, I have to finish something.” With this Ohm left and Nanon chuckled a little. “He is iconic.”

Chimon sat himself next to Nanon and held his hand. “This will work out right?”

Nanon looked thoughtful for a moment but nodded then and they lay down properly on the bed, turning to their sides and facing each other. They smiled and Chimon felt like bursting, since he was so in love with Nanon’s smile and especially the dimples.

“I love you.” Chimon said and touched his friend’s hair.

“I love you too.”

Only a few moments later Ohm came back and Chimon turned around to make some space for his boyfriend on his left side.

They said nothing and actually just stared at the ceiling. “Good night.” Ohm was the first one who broke the silence. Chimon saw that Nanon had his eyes closed already, so he turned to Ohm and placed a kiss on the taller’s cheek. “Thank you so much for giving me this chance.”


	10. So good

The next morning came quicker than expected, because their clock pulled the three out of sleep and they got ready for their appointment. It was an interview and photoshoot for a magazine and so they were busy all day. But it didn’t feel exhausting nor nerve wracking at all, Chimon had so much fun with his friends and was glad to see the other’s again after some weeks that shooting was over.

“You guys have any plans for afterwards. Shall we grab a drink?” First came to them in the break and put an arm around Ohm’s shoulders. Chimon looked around and all seemed to be fine with the idea. Frank and Drake couldn’t join and the girls seemed to want to make a girl’s only evening.

“Well then it’s just us four. Or shall I ask some other guys from work? I know Arm and Toptap are free tonight. Or shall we keep it in a small round?” Actually it didn’t matter to Chimon, but eventually they agreed on staying by themselves.

In the bar, they chose a private corner and soon all were in a good mood from the alcohol and having good fun.

“I still can’t believe you guys are all only 19.”

“Hey! You are only 2 years older so don’t play the adult here.” Ohm smirked at First and Chimon chuckled thinking how these two always fought about their age. Somehow Ohm always acted to be First’s Phi and while shooting this turned into a running gag.

“Naughty kid…” First said silently but Ohm heard it and captured him in a tight hug. “You little brat.”

Chimon laid his head on Nanon’s shoulder in the meantime because it started to get heavy. Nanon laid his arms around him and so they listened to the music and enjoyed their time.

Some weeks passed and the three guys got used to a life with each other. Nanon still returned home a few days a week and so Chimon did as well, so that all spent the same amount of time together. Chimon didn’t tell his family about this arrangement, he simply didn’t want to shock them.

They all had things to do for work and so actually they didn’t have the chance to deepen their relationship until now.

If Chimon was honest, he wanted nothing more than finally have sex again. He couldn’t do it with Ohm alone, that wouldn’t be what their relationship was about. But Nanon was still too unsure and backed off the few times, they three were kissing in bed or couch.

One evening he met Ohm for dinner, of course always having informed Nanon. 

“You know, the best would be that you and him do it first without me. He loves you, not me and so it’s better if you show him how amazing this all is, before we immediately go to a threesome. It’s not that easy for him I guess.”

“Hugh...would you be okay with that?”

“Of course. Both me and Nanon are really understanding, don’t you realize how often he proposed that me and you could fuck without him. He wouldn’t mind.”

Chimon knew than Nanon said all that, but he was sure he minded it deep inside him.

“Okay thank you…I will talk with him.”

Somehow Chimon couldn’t find the right moment to talk to Nanon and so it was nearly Christmas when suddenly an opportunity arose.

They were shopping together, because Nanon wanted a new hoodie and asked Chimon to help him choose. “Where is Ohm today?” Chimon was a little surprised that Nanon asked about their friend, but it made sense, right? They exclusively did things together and so this was an exception.

“He is at the casting for this new series…GMMTV asked some guys and he was interested.”

“You were not interested? I personally didn’t even ask for more info, because I will soon start shooting with Singto and June.”

“True. Yeah I was not so into this fantasy aspect of this new series…but I hope Ohm will get the role though.”

Nanon nodded and they entered the shops, had fun and found the things he was looking for. Chimon was a ray of sunshine that day, because he felt like he and Nanon were like normal boyfriends, who did shopping together and went out for a date. He just couldn’t think of something that would make him happier than spending his free time like this.

“Let’s get some pizza and eat it at home.” Chimon proposed and received a nod and a happy smile from his friend. Shortly after they entered their apartment, which was actually Ohm’s but they spent most of the time there.

“Ooooii hurry up or the food gets cold!” Chimon chuckled and quickly took off his shoes and pullover. “I’m hear already…impatient boy.”

Nanon pinched him and they started eating, while a football match was running in the TV.

“Here, take a bite.” Chimon held his own piece of pizza in front of Nanon’s mouth and he bit, smirking with an asking look. 

“Hey feed me as well!” Chimon complained and opened his mouth, demanding a piece of Nanon’s in return. Latter smiled and held him his last little border piece under his nose. Chimon took one bite, but as soon as Nanon wanted to draw away, Chimon took a grip on the other’s wrist. So Chimon chew, swallowed and took another bite. He did the same again, taking his time and not breaking the eye contact with Nanon. The last remaining piece in between Nanon’s fingers was small and so Chimon put his whole mouth over it and touched also Nanon’s skin. A short gasp escaped Nanon and he wanted to pull away, but Chimon didn’t let him, tightening his grip.

“Wait…” He approached the now empty finger and captured it between his lips. While Chimon started sucking and licking the finger in his mouth clean, he looked up and saw Nanon having his mouth agape, not getting what was happening here. 

“Mon, what…?”

Chimon realized he should take this chance now and if he was honest with himself, he wanted this so badly now…this sucking made his fantasy start running wild.

So he pushed the more or less empty pizza boxes on the floor and climbed on Nanon’s lap, sliding really close and attacking the other one’s neck immediately. He placed little kisses on Nanon’s jawline and heard his friend’s breath going faster.

“I want you…please.” Chimon whispered onto Nanon’s mouth and kissed him then. Nanon followed quickly grabbing his back and pulling him closer. Chimon felt amazing and started rubbing their crotches together. He was already half hard and really wanted to get rid of some cloths quickly. So he broke the kiss and started unbuttoning Nanon’s shirt, still nestling at his neck.

“Mon…shall we do this? What about Ohm-” Chimon stopped him from talking further, by biting gently into his now naked shoulder.

“He is okay with this. I just want to feel you finally! I waited so long…” Nanon nodded and seemed to understand, because the next moment he kissed Chimon again, this time way more demanding. He quickly took off both their shirts fully and then grabbed Chimon’s butt.

Chimon moaned shortly, loving this feeling. Ohm had a thing for touching his ass and so he was really turned on right now. He started rocking their still clothed dicks together and gripped into Nanon’s hair. “Aahh!” Both were letting out steady moans now and so Chimon decided to get naked before they would come in their pants.

He stood up and undid his trousers and pulled them down together with the boxershorts. Then he knelt on the floor in between Nanon’s legs and started opening his pants as well. Chimon looked up while pulling them down and saw Nanon looking at him in a way he never saw him. He was so sexy and good looking. The way he was over him was amazing and Chimon wanted nothing more than to pleasure him. So the moment he had Nanon’s bare cock in front of him, he didn’t hesitate and licked over it a few times, before swallowing as much as he could.

“Chimon!! Chimon…Mon!” Nanon only stuttered and his hand found its way into Chimon’s hair to guide his head a little. Chimon liked it a lot. Nanon’s dick was slightly shorter than Ohm’s but the same thick and was still considered big. He was fucking happy and enjoyed this so much. He tried his best to find the right angle and movements so that Nanon enjoyed the most. Additionally, he ran over Nanon’s strong thighs formed by football training and his minimal chubby belly. Chimon loved this body so much and found its imperfections even more attractive. Chimon’s own cock was stone hard and throbbing between his legs, waiting to get some attention.

“Mon I will come- ah!” Nanon held him down a little forcefully and Chimon tightened his mouth a last time. Then he felt the warm liquid fill his mouth and swallowed the best he could.

“Fuck!!” Nanon let go of his head immediately, pulled him up and eyed him concerned. Chimon wiped his mouth and climbed on Nanon’s lap again. “Mon…are you okay?” Chimon just nodded smiling and brought their mouths together, hoping Nanon wouldn’t find it disgusting with what he just did.

“Help me Non….” Chimon gripped Nanon’s upper arm and ran downwards, until he arrived at his hand. He took it and after he felt no hesitance from his lover, Chimon put it on his own member. “Yes…move, yeah exactly!” Nanon started directly working him out and made him moan really load. Chimon started rocking his body up and down to move towards the moving hand. After a while he bent down and stole some more wet kisses from the gorgeous guy under him and smiled contently. “A little more…” If only Nanon would touch him!

As if Nanon read his mind, his other hand wandered up his belly, reached his chest and tentatively tried to run over his nipple. They still were kissing each other or rather pressing their mouths together, because Chimon couldn’t hold some gasps back now anymore.

“Non…Non, I am close…”

“You are so hot. You make me hard again…” This dirty talk was all Chimon needed and he came all over Nanon’s hand and their stomachs. “Shit, ahhh! Non!”

Their heavy breaths were filling the silence of the room and Chimon let his head rest on the other guy’s shoulder. “This was amazing, love you…” He heard a relieved chuckle from Nanon and felt strong arms around his middle, which pulled him tight to the other man. “Me too.”

After a while Chimon felt, what Nanon said earlier…he was indeed hard again. Chimon smiled and whispered: “Let’s go to the bedroom and continue there, ok?”

Nanon nodded and lifted him up. “Wow someone is eager!” Chimon took a tight hold on the other’s neck and smiled while they walked the few steps. Nanon placed him on the bed and crawled over him. 

“Can you teach me how to do it right?”

Chimon lost himself in the beautiful brown eyes that looked down on him and the gentle voice made him shiver. On top of that it seemed a strand of hair must have been confused, because Nanon reached out and pushed his bangs back a little. His hand then ran down Chimon’s temple and landed on his cheek.

“You are beautiful.”

Chimon felt all words stuck in his throat and so he was silent, trying to convey some feelings in his gaze.

The mood turned from romantic to hot within seconds and they were kissing again. It was all so familiar and seemed so easy, but suddenly a sound from the main door brought him back to reality. 

Ohm was coming home.

Chimon was just confused because he didn’t realize the time passed so fast but didn’t bother at the fact itself. Nanon on the other hand quickly straightened up and pulled the bedsheets towards them, covering his body. Chimon just wanted to say that there was no necessity to react that way when Ohm already stood in the door frame. He smiled and said with a playfully voice: “Can I join?”


	11. Round after round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we finally arrive at the main point of this story and the whole series I am writing! A threesome!! Yaaaaay...enjoy ;)

“Can I join?”

Chimon turned to see how Nanon was reacting to Ohm’s proposal. Was it even serious or just a joke? Well Nanon still seemed to be a little overwhelmed, clinging to the bedcover.

“Non…” Chimon tried to convey that all was fine while touching his shoulder and caressing it. He saw from the angle of his eye that Ohm entered the room, closing the door behind him. He pulled his shirt over his head and the sight made Chimon swallow. His muscles were just so defined and his skin shining from some sweat, the hot weather caused on him.

Without more words, he sat on the bed, to be exact he sat himself on Nanon’s side and not next to Chimon as expected. Nanon turned to him and his breathing started going quicker. Chimon decided to help Nanon again, and pulled his head to his direction, starting a kiss. He sucked his tongue and licked over the other’s lips trying to distract him, while he pulled the covers away again. He was pleased to see that his friend was still hard. Ohm put his hand on Nanon’s tights meanwhile and ran over it.

“Me too…” Ohm’s voice sounded sweet like honey and surprisingly Nanon turned, to kiss Ohm now. Their kiss was similar, just that Ohm was way more active, feeling no dominance from Nanon. 

Chimon swallowed again at this sight. If he didn’t have an orgasm just some minutes ago, he would be dead by excitement right now. His two friends kissing each other did something to him that was unexplainable. It was simply the hottest thing he has ever seen, but at the same time he wanted to join as well and have them for himself. So he reached out and cupped Nanon’s chest to run over his nipples for some stimulations. He loved his friend’s body so much and wanted to feel the perfect soft layer Nanon had over his muscles under his fingers…

Not breaking their kiss, Ohm reached down and put hand on Nanon’s body as well, way lower than where Chimon was working. And so it was no surprise that only a few moments later, Ohm had his hand wrapped around Nanon’s dick.

“Aahh!” Nanon was letting out a moan now. Chimon heard him breathing hard already for a while, but it seemed now he couldn’t hold it back anymore. He parted his legs a little more and placed one over Chimon’s, who ran his hand over the tight in front of him. Then he gazed towards Ohm, who licked his lips at the sight of a totally melting Nanon between them. Latter had his eyes closed now and was leaning at the back of the bed, panting at their touches.

Ohm let go of Nanon’s erection and ran over his body some more times, so Chimon decided to take care of Nanon’s mouth again, dragging their mouths together. Chimon was leaning closer to Nanon, wanting their upper bodies to touch, since he felt really horny as well at this point. How Ohm could still wear his trousers, was unclear to him, since his taller friend must have been hard by now as well.

Chimon was glad he was kissing Nanon at the moment, because he saw what Ohm was about to do. His hand wandered lower, stroked over Nanon’s cock again, but went lower again. He carressed his balls and also below and Chimon heard some noise from Nanon in protest. Or was it pleasure? Chimon didn’t think about it and just distracted him more.

Ohm then took the next step, leaned his head down and placed a little kiss on the tip of Nanon’s cock. Latter broke the kiss and looked down, having a pleased and yet somehow exhausted expression on his face. Ohm looked up first to Nanon, who didn’t change expression, then to Chimon, who approved of course and so Ohm put his mouth over Nanon’s dick, swallowing him fully.

Chimon exhaled at the sight, knowing how Ohm must feel, because he himself just sucked Nanon before. He wanted to do it again and so he leaned down too, trying to fit his head next to Ohm’s and licking at Nanon every time Ohm went up with his movement.

Ohm realized that and popped the dick out of his mouth, letting Chimon continue. Ohm stood up a little and finally opened his pants and pulling them down along with his boxers.

He was kneeling on the bed now and hovering closer, having his dick at the height of Nanon’s mouth. “You want to?” Chimon didn’t really understand what Ohm asked his friend, but when Nanon let out a breathless “Okay”, he knew what would happen and his eyes widened.

He couldn’t protest in time and wasn’t even sure he wanted, when suddenly Nanon was sucking Ohm. Chimon swallowed and couldn’t believe how well Nanon did it. So he stroked Nanon’s dick some more times before getting up as well and coming closer to Nanon.

Nanon was lying between them, covered in sweat but with a blissful expression. Chimon was sure he would say, if it was too much and so he continued his doing. He pulled Nanon’s head towards his side and then he felt the amazing mouth on him.

“Ohh…” He bid his lips and tasted some blood.

Ohm reached towards Chimon and carressed his nipples. Then he pulled their faces together and kissed him, licking away the blood. Chimon couldn’t think clear anymore at this point. It’s been ages since he kissed Ohm, since they tried to work things out with Nanon. But now like this it was simply amazing. Chimon reached his hands out, running over the strong sixpack of his boyfriend, while feeling Nanon’s mouth still around his dick, licking and sucking a little.

“I want to fuck him.” Chimon heard Ohm whisper this into his ear, such that Nanon couldn’t hear it. Chimon let out a breath, he didn’t know he kept. “I want to show him, how amazing it is to be fucked.”

Chimon couldn’t agree more and so he nodded. Ohm stepped back a little and Nanon looked up, licking over his red lips. Chimon gently ran over his face, while Ohm directed him to sit on his feet in Chimon’s direction. Nanon followed without protest and smiled, looking up at Chimon. He took his cock again in his mouth, continuing the amazing stimulation. Ohm pulled on Nanon’s hips until he was showing his ass to him. 

“Shhh, Ohm will make you feel good.” Chimon gently ran his hand through Nanon’s hair and over his shoulders. He observed how Ohm opened the drawer behind him and took out their lube. Chimon was thinking to make Nanon stop the sucking at his dick, maybe it was more relaxing for him to just lay there?

Ohm obviously entered a finger now, because Nanon painted and let him slip out of his mouth. Chimon lowered himself to the mattress again and hugged Nanon, so that he could rest his head on his shoulder. Still he was holding his ass up for Ohm to slowly move one finger. Every time he entered, Chimon heard a silent whimper and felt the hot breath hitting his shoulder.

This went on until Ohm put another finger inside, that was when Nanon let out a small scream. “Ah!”

“You okay?” Chimon whispered and kissed Nanon’s ear. He received a shaking nod as answer, followed by a husky: “Can I turn?”

Chimon immediately looked at Ohm, who heard it and gently took a hold around Nanon, before turning him to lie on his back. Chimon was behind him and dragged him into his arms, making his head rest on his stomach. He felt his own throbbing cock between them but couldn’t mind it right now. This was about Nanon and pleasing him, showing his how amazing this was and so his own desire could wait.

Ohm directly went back to prepare Nanon and indeed it seemed to go better this way. Chimon studied his lover’s face beneath him and saw between some painful expressions some wonderful smiles. Probably every time Ohm hit his prostate. Ohm was an amazing lover, Chimon did experience that and was glad Ohm was here for doing this. Chimon could definitely imagine himself topping Nanon, but since he had too little experience it could be less joyful.

Chimon must have been in his thoughts for a while, because suddenly he saw Ohm pulling over a condom and positioning himself at Nanon’s entrance.

“…Mon…” Nanon started saying his name, silently, probably calming himself down. Chimon felt his heart bloom again and placed little kisses on Nanon’s face. Then it went quicker than expected, because Ohm was inside and moving! Chimon reached out to run over Nanon’s chest and stroke his cock again. 

The room was now filled by the steady panting of Nanon, every time Ohm slow and carefully thrusted into him. After a while Ohm leaned over wanting a kiss from Chimon, who complied. This kiss was needy and Chimon could feel how much Ohm tried to hold back.

Only slowly his speed increased and Chimon was sure, that Nanon wouldn’t be able to go on long before coming, he saw that in his face. That’s when Chimon had an idea and he had to admit that he liked it too much for his own good.

He lifted himself a little into the air, always trying to not let Nanon fall down of off him. He grabbed the lube, moistened his finger and reached back to his ass. He did this often enough, to work quick and efficient, so that he was feeling quite relaxed and open after some minutes. The steady fucking of Ohm also helped him finding his own rhythm. But his plan wasn’t to only fuck himself on his fingers, but actually he wanted to fuck himself on Nanon, while latter gets fucked by Ohm.

Oh God, he felt like a pervert only thinking about it, but it would be awesome and Nanon would feel so amazing, having both a stimulation in front and being.

“Can you stop for a moment…” Ohm did as Chimon asked and Nanon opened his eyes. Chimon gently stepped out under Nanon and gently placed his head on a pillow. Then he came closer and placed himself on Nanon’s belly. Ohm was still behind him, not moving but staying inside Nanon. 

Chimon grabbed another condom from the box and pulled it over Nanon, who looked puzzled at him. Chimon smirked and stroked over the nice hot dick behind him, lubed it and let it enter him slowly. “Ahh!” Chimon couldn’t help but moan and Nanon did as well. He saw a loving look from the guy beneath him and so he leaned down, pressing their chests together and started moving a little. Nanon embraced him and pulled him as close as possible.

For a moment Chimon forgot about Ohm again and time stopped. 

His face was only millimeters away from Nanon’s and the smile he saw made him all fuzzy. He felt so full and just wanted to eat this guy in front of him up whole. So he kissed him and it was wonderful. He continued rocking back and forth, not fully able to move in and out properly, but Nanon came towards his movements every now and then.

After a while Nanon broke the kiss just to let out a cry again. “Aaah!”

Ohm started moving again. This time faster as before, or maybe Chimon just had this feeling, because now he could feel it himself. Every time Ohm thrusted, Nanon moved a little and so hit into Chimon. Their legs were all tangled now and Chimon felt kisses from Ohm at his back. Nanon under him was mumbling something again and pushing his fingers into his back. Chimon wanted to kiss Nanon, but latter was just breathing hard and moaning steadily that he didn’t want to steal his last breath as well.

Rather he would like some stimulation at his dick. He reached backwards to Ohm’s arm and took his hand. The taller one understood and reached forward. Chimon had to lift his body a little but the feeling of Ohm’s hand was all he needed at the moment.

“Fuck!”

His exclamation was filling the whole room, which was rather silent, considering only Nanon was moaning, no sound coming from Ohm at all.

“Indeed, fuck.” Ohm answered and sped up stroking Chimon’s cock. He knew Ohm wanted Chimon to come first, so that Nanon would feel the tightness of the contracting muscles. Chimon had no problem with that, sitting fully up now and riding Nanon with quick movements. He closed his eyes and lay his head on Ohm’s shoulder behind him.

He was so close.

“Non, I will come.” He said that and a moment later his come squirted in the air, landing mostly on Ohm’s hand but also dripping on Nanon’s belly. “Fuuck! Ah!”

“Come on Nanon…” Ohm said from behind and sped up again. Chimon knew Ohm was so fucking close but as always wanted the other’s to come first. So Chimon tightened his ass as much as possible while still stimulating Nanon’s dick with some movement.

Without further warning Nanon came as well, he didn’t say anything or moaned any loader, so Chimon wouldn’t have noticed if not for the warmth he felt inside.

He could have also guessed by the load moan he suddenly heard coming from Ohm. “Shit! Chii!!”

Then every movement stopped and it was calm. All of them panting and wiping their sweat off their face. Ohm was the first one to pull out and retreat a little. Naan whimpered a moment and grabbed Chimon’s hand for support. The latter one held it and stood up, feeling weird about the loss as well.

He sat himself next to Nanon who lay there looking totally helpless.

“Non are you okay?”

Nanon turned his head towards him and smiled. “Yes, just totally exhausted.”

Chimon leaned down and kissed him shortly, keeping it chaste. Then he took the condom off of Nanon’s softening dick and knotted it, before Ohm took it from him thankfully. Ohm was standing next to the bed and had cleaned himself already. He had a wet towel in his hands and started wiping Nanon’s stomach.

“You okay?” Ohm was gentle again, which was such an opposite to his strong appearance.

“Yes, thank you.” Nanon sat up slowly and while moving and his face showed some pain. “Ooiii this burns a little.”

Chimon took his hand and drew small circles with his thumbs until Ohm returned again. He switched off the big light, leaving them in half darkness, only the small bedside table lamp giving the room a cozy atmosphere.

And this was how things started and only got really better the following weeks.

Chimon has never in his life been so satisfied and happy. They didn’t find the time to come all together that often, but they agreed that it was okay for all parties, if only two of them met and also went further than just eating lunch or shopping.

Well actually it was Chimon and Nanon or Chimon and Ohm.

That’s what bothered Chimon a little. Of course this was fine for him, he had both guys, but shouldn’t this be some kind of equal thing? Chimon knitted his eyebrows and went on musing over their situation, when suddenly he heard his name.

“Mon!! What are you doing here?!” 

Chimon stood up from the wall he was sitting on and turned to Nanon, who just exited the set of his new series. Chimon had a free afternoon and wanted to surprise his friend. Actually he planned to visit him more often, loving to watch him acting.

“Hey you.” Chimon didn’t know if he could hug Nanon, not knowing if the people around would interpret too much, but his decision was taken from him. Nanon stepped closer once more and pulled him in his arms.

Chimon was overwhelmed, feeling like the time went slower than normal again. He put his arms around his boyfriend too and inhaled the good smell of his perfume.  
“Are you here to take me home?” Nanon had a playful tone and Chimon smiled.

“If you want that, then I am.”

“And what if not?”

“Then I am taking you with me anyways! You own me a dinner since I paid for all three of us last week.” Chimon nudged his finger into Nanon’s chest.

“Okay. Since I’m hungry I will follow you voluntary, no need to kidnap me then.”

Chimon started laughing now and was glad they were still acting like best friends, teasing each other.

This was when Chimon started to visit Nanon at the set every time it was possible. He himself didn’t shoot anything these days, just had his normal amount of interviews, shooting and advertisement jobs.

Ohm was busy too and somehow Chimon lost track about what he was doing on which day. He sometimes didn’t come home, but Nanon did that too, so that wasn’t a problem. Chimon just wished for some routine, like seeing each other all together a few times a week instead of these unequal meetings.

Chimon tried to tell himself, that this was what bothered him. That he missed Ohm and should start trying to set up more time for the three of them.

But the thing that really bothered Chimon, was that he didn’t bother.

He had so much fun and good times with Nanon that he cared only so little about his other boyfriend. This was actually unacceptable for him and he really needed to do something.

One evening, he and Nanon were lazing on the couch and cuddling, when Ohm came home. Chimon was happy and fell into Ohm’s arms.

“Hey babe, hey other babe!”

“I told you not to call me babe!!” Nanon screamed from the kitchen where he started cooking some water for some dinner.

“I have to tell you something!” Ohm pushed Chimon into the kitchen and continued then: “I have the role in the series! And guess who will play there as well: First!! Oh my God, this will be so much fun with him again!”

Chimon observed how happy Ohm was and couldn’t help but grin with him. Nanon did as well and even hugged Ohm.

“When will you start?”

“Soon! We will receive the script these days and the workshop starts on the end of the month. Amazing!!”

That night they lingered in front of the TV, eating popcorn and chocolate, before laying down in their bed, hugging each other until falling asleep. It didn’t always need to be hot, sometimes this was what made Chimon feel loved the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sounds like an end and whoever wants OhmNaMon to stay like this you can also stop at this point and imagine them being happy together forever.  
> But next chapter will be the real ending and I hope most of you will like it. It will also build the bridge to my 3rd part of the "Threesome Trilogy" so you can be really looking forward to that.  
> More info in the end of the next chapter! <3


	12. You were my first love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are at the end!! I don't want to say much actually. I just hope you enjoyed and are happy with the story!  
> I would be glad to get some feeback <3  
> Also keep tuned for next part of my [Threesome Trilogy.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899799)

Chimon was laughing hard every time Ohm was preparing his lines for The Shipper. This series was so hilarious and the fact that Ohm was so happy every night he came back from set, made Chimon even happier.

He himself would start shooting for the second season of The Gifted soon and Nanon was nearly bursting of excitement as well.

“Who cares about my other series! Gifted will be back!! PangWave will be back!” Chimon chuckled and couldn’t help but cuddle his head into Nanon’s shoulder. 

“You ship them right?”

“Hello? It’s us, of course I ship us. But I’m glad the screenwriters will keep it as friendship, we have a lot of viewers that don’t watch bl.”

“True.” And Chimon cuddled even closer.

“Hey why are you so clingy today? I mean I like it…”

Chimon didn’t know as well, maybe the start of concepting for the series, made him think back at season 1 and all the feelings he had at that time. It was one year after he confessed to Nanon and although they seemed to get along perfectly, Chimon felt so hurt over months, seeing him daily.

“I am thinking back…2 years ago when we were shooting, I felt so sad…” Chimon whispered only and Nanon started stroking his back immediately.

“I’m sorry. I was so dumb…”

“It’s okay, I mean we found each other now, didn’t we?”

“Yeah. Still I regret turning you down. If I said yes, you wouldn’t have started dating Ohm and we could live normally.”

Chimon furrowed his brows. This sounded really mean and Nanon quickly added: “Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry…”

“Hmm... Okay. We should get ready, Ohm will come home soon and we head directly to the restaurant afterwards.”

Chimon stood up after saying that and without looking back, he entered the bathroom to get himself ready.

It was his and Ohm’s 6 months anniversary and so they decided to go eating out together. Actually they proposed to change the anniversary date into the one when all of them got together but Nanon refused, demanding that the day was kept the same.

As they finally sat in the restaurant, Chimon tried to relax and enjoy the time. It was easier said than done, because Nanon’s words from earlier still stuck in his head.

He was sure after these months all was fine. But it seemed it wasn’t. Not only Nanon was silent, as he usually was when it came to be about their relationship, but also Ohm was somehow thoughtful.

“So the shooting is over right? Do you think the series will be popular?”

Chimon smiled at Ohm, whose face lit up and smiled: “I hope! It’s so cool!”

“I think it is!” Nanon started to take part of the conversation. “I like the idea a lot. Will be fun to watch.”

As the food came, they were silent again and ate. After a big ice cream for dessert, all three boys were so done and barely couldn’t stand up.

“I am always wondering why I’m eating so much, when feeling so overly full afterwards.”

“Saaaame!”

They chuckled and left.

“So shall we go drinking? Or take some alcohol to the apartment…”

Chimon raised an eyebrow at Ohm’s proposal. Should they get drunk today?

“Okay, let’s go to the bar at Siam center.” Nanon answered and put his arm around Ohm’s shoulder. Chimon just nodded and did as his boyfriends wanted.

Three hours later, they were all kind of drunk, not too much but still enough to start talking honestly and without pause.

“I love our sex life.” Ohm stated and made Nanon choked. “Just why is none of you ever topping me?? I want that tooooooo!”

Chimon was shocked too, since Ohm was screaming at this point, so he tried to calm him.

“Ohm…shh…ok we can talk about that.” He took his hand and started rubbing it as Ohm started pouting.

“You also fuck Nanon, so why not me? He is the same height as me.”

Chimon noticed that was when Nanon wanted to vanish into the sofa. But Chimon just laughed at this point and placed a kiss on Ohm’s cheek. “Let’s talk about it later.”

“Hmph.”

“I guess we should…go home.”

Chimon nodded at Nanon’s proposal and they left, carrying Ohm around their shoulders. Badly Nanon was drunk as well and so Chimon had to carry them both at some point. He was so lucky they met no fan on the way.

“So both of you take a shower now to get a little clearer.”

Both agreed without protest and went into the bathroom together. Chimon was tipsy too of course and his mind couldn’t help but imagine his two boys showering together. He was sure nothing was going on probably, but his state of mind couldn’t stop thinking about it anyway.

Chimon was already in bed, nearly drifting into sleep, when Nanon and Ohm joined him, seemingly be able to think straight again. They were silent and Chimon didn’t bother. As soon as a warm body was next to him, he turned and hugged it. It was probably Nanon, as he felt less hard muscle mass but rather a soft pillow-like belly.

Somehow he felt a little cold at his back, normally being hugged from behind too. Maybe Ohm, wasn’t sleepy yet. Chimon didn’t know and didn’t want to think anyway.

“-ight.” He mumbled before he fell asleep.

The sunlight tingled on his face and Chimon slowly opened his eyes, a headache immediately appearing. “Hmm…ooiii…”

He turned and saw Ohm sitting upright in their bed, looking at his phone, but as he noticed Chimon’s gaze on him he closed the phone. “Morning.”

“Morning.”

Chimon wanted to scoot closer, but Ohm didn’t put an arm around him or similar, so Chimon hesitated. “Are you okay?”

Ohm wiped his hands on his PJ trousers and said: “Yes, just thoughtful.”

“Oh, ok.” Chimon looked around and didn’t see Nanon, he also didn’t hear a sound coming from the bathroom or the kitchen.

“He is not here. He had some appointment with your director, something for character development.”

Chimon nodded and yawned. “What shall we do today then? Some lazing arouuund!?” Chimon was looking forward to that and wondered why Ohm didn’t seem excited.

“I want to talk to you actually.”

“Oh ok.” Chimon was looking at Ohm and waited for the other one to continue.

“I know this might come really sudden now, but I feel like things are not as they were before.”

What did Ohm mean? Did he do something wrong? Did he say something yesterday?

“What do you mean?”

“You know I tried fooling myself. Well…thinking that this would work out, when I clearly saw that you love him way more than me.”

Chimon lost his focus and looked at his hands. He suddenly felt pain in his chest. What was Ohm saying suddenly?

“Let me finish, then you can add something in case I’m wrong. You know I told you that I wasn’t surprised to find out that you like Nanon. When me and you played in ‘He’s coming to me’, I started to like you more than normal and so I observed you. I noticed you like Nanon a lot, because the few times you had to shoot, he came to visit you at the set. But he never came to any of my shoots, so it wasn’t just to visit any friend. When Blacklist started, I fell so hard for you and since it really seemed you and Nanon weren’t more than best friend’s I tried my luck.”

Ohm paused shortly and Chimon could sort his thoughts. He didn’t know Ohm liked him that long, it made him somehow flustered and Ohm smiled.

“I never would have imagined that you would say yes. I thought I would need to fight about you, but that wasn’t the case. We did well, didn’t we?”

Ohm swallowed and Chimon heard how his voice was a little shaky at the end. Ohm collected himself and went on: “I was shocked when you told me about Nanon liking you back. I wouldn’t have any chance against him, would I? But in that moment, I couldn’t do anything but try to make it work. And honestly, I didn’t mind. You know me, I’m not that narrow minded about love and its expressions. So I was really glad we had this kind of relationship.”

Why was Ohm talking in past tense at this point?? Chimon looked up again and started panicking.

“The thing is that I noticed that Nanon was more special to you than I was.”

“No Ohm that’s-”

“Stop. Let me finish first, otherwise I won’t make it…”

Chimon nodded, biting his lip to not let all the words slip out he wanted to say to stop this bullshit coming from Ohm.

“You know that night when we three kissed for the first time and you and I took turns in taking a shower, I was finished earlier than I actually entered the room. I heard how you two whispering sweet things and it hit me quite hard when you said ‘I love you’ to him. You never said that to me until now. Not directly. Not one single time. I needed some minutes and came to bed too. Your heart-breaking gratitude for giving you this chance, made me soft, because you were happy this way…but since then, I sensed it was different.”

Ohm exhaled. “I’m not finished yet, but if you want to say something meanwhile, do it.”

Chimon had a lot to say earlier, but suddenly his mind was empty. He wasn’t sure what was the purpose of this talk right now, he just felt really hurt, because the things Ohm said were sadly true.

“I never wanted you to hurt.”

“I know that, I don’t blame you, I am just stating what I feel is going on. Also I am not the only one. When we were out with First, he asked me at the toilet, if you and Nanon were dating. I didn’t know what to say back then and just said I didn’t know about it. See! Even people from the outside guess you two are a couple. Every fangirl out there ships you two. Well let’s ignore Pluem for a moment, that’s not of concern.”

“You seriously let yourself influence by fans? Ohm you should know that our private life is still our own choice.”

“Yeah, I know that…I just wanted to point that out as well...you know I feel we started to drift apart anyway. You started to be at Nanon’s set all the time and so I didn’t care to come home too much. I had a great time with First anyway. Just I never thought that it would actually come to the point we are now.”

Chimon didn’t get what was going on. What was this point they reached now? Earlier he was sad, but now he started to get angry, because of what nonsense Ohm talked.  
“What is it you want to say with all this?”

Ohm looked at him, no smile in his face as it was normally the case. Chimon looked back and their brown eyes tried to read each other.

“I will leave you to be with Nanon.”

“What?” Chimon didn’t even hear himself properly, but his face must have shown enough confusion and disbelieve, so that Ohm repeated again: “I break up with you, so that you two can be fully happy together. You two are meant to be…”

Chimon felt a tear run down his cheek and he didn’t understand the world any longer.

Was he still sleeping and having a nightmare? Ohm continued as Chimon was stiffly sitting there.

“You know I don’t only love you…I love Nanon as well, more as a friend of course, but still I love him. He would do so much to make you happy. He did actually already. This situation is fucking hard for him! I mean you accepted after a while that you are gay, I am not new to this world too, I had sex with guys before, I even had a boyfriend before! He didn’t and still accepted all this. Yesterday in the shower…we talked.”

Chimon somehow moved now being interested where this would lead.

“He wanted to kiss me, saying that you are unhappy that our relationship was so centered about you. So he wanted to get closer to me as well. But fuck! Chimon, he actually didn’t want it! He is of course not grossed out, that is obvious, otherwise he wouldn’t have done all the things with us. But he is doing all this just for you! Nanon doesn’t like boys, he likes you and he would give all he has for you!!”

Ohm was loud now and crying as well. Chimon couldn’t hold back as well and started sobbing, nearly not believing what he heard. 

“Sorry that I was so loud…”

“No…you don’t have to be sorry, I-” Chimon stopped because he couldn’t hold his voice and whimpered while continuing crying. If Ohm could only hold him now. But after all he said, Chimon rather not came closer.

“I talked with Nanon already this morning. He wanted me to think about it again, he asked me to not do it. But I decided and nothing can change my mind.”

“No…Ohm please…I don’t know what to say but shouldn’t we all talk again later.”

Ohm reached out for Chimon’s face to wipe away some tears, while his face was all wet as well.

“No it would only cause more pain and maybe I’ll change my opinion again. Then we would keep going but one day we would face more problems.”

Chimon came closer and hid his face in the strong chest of Ohm. Letter thankfully didn’t go away and put a hand in his neck, carressed his head. “We will stay friends of course. I will always be with you two, just now I need some time to get over this…okay?” Chimon couldn’t protest. He just continued whimpering and crawling deeper into Ohm.

It felt like ages, when Ohm pulled him away and eyed him with a concerned but also loving look. “Come one, you should take a shower and then we can meet Nanon after his meeting.”

Chimon nodded, feeling not ready to utter anything. His chest hurt and his throat was closed. He was surprised he didn’t faint feeling so miserable. Normally Ohm would join him for a shower but this time as Chimon waited in the doorframe and looked back, he knew that Ohm wouldn’t.

On the way to their meeting point Chimon thought about all that happened. He was about to lose a guy he loved and was just letting it happen. Wasn’t he supposed to fight more? Ohm was so good to him and right now he couldn’t imagine a life without him around all the time. They even lived together…

“My and Nanon’s things at your place…” Chimon mumbled.

“Take your time, but yeah I would prefer if you moved out again…I think that’s the best right?”

Ohm seemed sad and Chimon saw some regret in his eyes.

“Yes it’s the best.” Chimon didn’t know why he didn’t seize the chance and try to convince Ohm it didn’t have to be over yet. That them moving out wasn’t clever. But in that moment he just realized it would be better for Ohm and his feelings as well. 

_I love Nanon._ Chimon couldn’t deny that this was the one thing that really was a constant in his life and so keeping Ohm tied to them would be mean.

“We are there soon. Let’s spend some time together as friends and don’t think too much.”

Ohm seemed so strong, saying this and even smiling. Normally Chimon would think he was actually that kind of guy, but he knew now that Ohm was acting and was being hurt inside.

“Ok, all you want.” Chimon wanted to reach out to hold his hand but stopped himself. He needed to control all the small habits he got used to during the last months. At this moment he didn’t know how he should ever be able to manage that…

They saw Nanon already sitting in the cafe looking at them while they approached. He didn’t smile and Chimon saw that he was trying to read something on their faces.

“Hi.”

“Hey.”

“Hey…”

It was silent and the boys sat there, looking at each other, nobody daring to start a conversation. 

“So we-”

“Hello!! What can I bring you?”

The waitress interrupted Chimon and seemed to notice the depressed mood at the table. “Shall I come later again?”

Chimon nodded, glad she didn’t recognize them.

“So Ohm told me he wants to break up.” Chimon was surprised his voice stayed firm and he wasn’t that emotional as he was only some minutes ago in the taxi.

“I did break up. It’s already decided.”

Nanon nodded somehow looking small, since he slid down in his chair and raised his shoulders, being in a position of protectiveness. Chimon didn’t expect Nanon to answer anything…what should he say anyway?

“I want you two to be happy. I told you already today morning…you two are way too important to me than that I want to continue this. Don’t worry about me, sooner or later this will all be some weird memory we three share.” Ohm laughed shortly, a little bitterly though. “But get yourself ready that I will talk about it at your wedding at my best man speech!!”

Chimon normally would have laughed and then hit Ohm, but right now he was not in the mood for joking, so he rather eyed him with a depressed look.

“Thank you, Ohm. Really…you don’t know how much this means to me. Actually I should be the one who retreats. I was late. I didn’t appreciate Chimon when I should have, not until you took him from me. And now…now I take him from you…”

Nanon’s voice was pitched at the end and a tear ran down his face. He looked around being all ashamed and whipped it quickly.

Ohm reached out and put their hands together: “Don’t blame yourself. You two are meant to be, so I was only in the way-”

“No.” Chimon interrupted him, finally finding his voice. “Don’t ever think that. You were never less than Non for me. Just different. I love you so much, just that I gave my heart to Non long time ago and that’s not easy to get back.”

Chimon wanted to vomit, feeling his words to be so cheesy.

“Ok, that’s true. I get it.” Ohm smiled thankfully and checked on Nanon who got himself together again: “We will stay best friends right? I can’t lose you Ohm.”

“Of course! Just give me some time now and soon we can fool around again as we did before. Only that I am third wheeling with a sweet couple now.”

This time the three of them laughed, feeling the tension loosen. They ordered some drinks and Chimon also some food since he had nothing to eat until now.

Two hours later, they were on the way to Ohm’s apartment, when Ohm got ready to leave the bus a station earlier: “I leave you alone for a while, to talk or start packing your staff. I hope you both can sleep at your sister’s, Nanon?”

“Sure no problem.”

“Great, so just text when you two left and…yeah…” Ohm smiled one last time, seemingly being on the verge of crying. Chimon found his gaze and tried to hold him, but then the doors opened and he was gone.

Ohm was gone.

Chimon looked out of the window and spotted him. Also as the bus went on, Chimon kept his gaze on him and saw how Ohm hid his face in his hands. His body was shaking and he made his way to walk in the opposite direction as to where Chimon and Nanon were driving. Then after a few seconds he lost the small point.

“Mon…hey look at me.”

Chimon turned and quickly put his head on Nanon’s shoulder. “Hold me…please…”

So they were silent the next few minutes before arriving. Chimon being held by his boyfriend and trying not to think about anything.

As they reached the apartment, everything seemed different for Chimon. Everywhere he looked he had memories, mostly good ones, but right now every single one of them was giving him a headache.

“Come to me.” Nanon took his hand and pulled him into the bedroom. “Come here.” Nanon took him in his arms and they lay down on the bed.

“I know you are sad and it’s okay. Take your time…I am here.”

Chimon pressed Nanon as close as possible and tried to focus on the smell of his boyfriend. He didn’t have to cry anymore, but he felt it stuck in his chest area. He wanted to scream so badly. But at the same time, he was feeling so safe in these arms, that nothing that happened actually mattered.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too…”

They were silent just enjoying each other’s touch. After a while Chimon slid up a little to put their faces close. He looked into Nanon’s eyes and smiled, feeling his stomach flutter in happiness. Nanon smiled back, showing his dimples and Chimon couldn’t stop himself but run his hand over them.

“I love your smile.”

Nanon smiled even more after Chimon said that and leaned in to kiss him then.

It was sweet. As it always was when kissing Nanon. Chimon loved kissing, he loved it more than sex sometimes. Nanon’s lips were soft and the tongue licking over his lips was hot and wet and it tasted just perfectly. 

Nanon grabbed his face and hair and pulled their heads as close as possible. He was surprisingly active, but probably he was just sure about what he was doing was right now. And it was, this was so right.

They were kissing open mouthed now, and it was more of sucking than kissing. Chimon felt it was getting hotter in his belly and was not sure if this was supposed to happen, since they should be leaving soon. So he slowed the kiss down, closing his lips but not breaking it apart abruptly. They decreased their pace and finally shared little pecks.

“Let’s get going, I don’t want to meet Ohm in case he returns soon, it would hurt him and me too.”

“Of course.”

They packed their most necessary things, leaving some cloths here.

Nanon’s sister was surprised about the unexpected guests but seeing that the boys were somehow distressed she couldn’t decline of course.

So it was, that on a nice cool evening Nanon and Chimon were lying pressed together on the small provisional mattress in his sister’s small apartment.

“I think we need holidays.”

“Non, we start with the workshop for Gifted soon, we won’t have holidays.”

“I knoooow. But isn’t that like holidays? It’s relaxing from all the mental stress we had. And we both love our team. We love the set, the crew and the cast…it’s home…Pang and Wave are home.”

Chimon smiled and averted his gaze from the wall and turned to Nanon.

“You are right. Actually you are my home.”

Nanon turned to him as well and smirked. “That’s so cheesy…” Chimon smiled and nodded, feeling so weird saying such sweet words as well. “Yeah.”

“Let’s sleep, dork…”

“You are the dork here, not-” 

Nanon pulled him close suddenly and his words where muffed into his chest.

“We are both dorks okay?”

Chimon smiled feeling finally arrived where he belongs. 

“Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaii you managed to finish!  
> You want to know how Ohm's story will process? Just keep tuned and read the next parts of the [Threesome Trilogy.](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899799)  
> In the meantime you could take a look at my [OffGun story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644341) if you want :)  
>  _edit 31.1.21_ The continuation of the Threesome Trilogy will take some more time, being busy and somehow having other projects coming up. But don't worry, it'll come.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles from "First Love" by Jennifer Lopez


End file.
